So You Think You Can Dance
by IAmNew
Summary: Modern. Adelina Elliot, ballet dancer turned choreographer, is in for a wake up call: Elisha Wentworth, journalist turned dancer. Pfft. Seriously, go back to writing. Complete.
1. Can you repeat that?

"Ladies, tomorrow morning rehearsal is at 8AM. I expect each of you here forty five minutes prior to rehearsal and on stage stretching and at the barre by a quarter to." With a raised brow, she pointed to the door and the teenage ballerinas fled for the exit. When everyone was gone, she went up on pointe and bourreed across the studio floor. After she felt her ankles warmed up, she performed a routine with ease. A glance at herself in the mirror brought back painful memories and she collapsed on the floor, sobbing. This was not what she was _supposed _to be doing; this was not _who_ she was.

Adelina Elliot - Addie was prefered and Lina was ignored - had not always been a miserable soul. At the age of twenty five, she was all skin and bones and her once beautiful, brown eyes now looked hollow in her too thin face. Her dark brown waves were worn long and were an attempt to hide her face from the world. If one ever had the opportunity to see her face and look past the sad aura, she was quite beautiful.

From the age of three, Addie had been enrolled in dozens of fine arts schools across the country, working ambitiously to be the prima ballerina all wanted to be. This was her passion, her life. When she turned thirteen, she was taken under the wing of Julia Russell, one of the greatest dancers ever known. Addie's mother, Deanna had danced with Julia for many years before her death and had made sure that Addie's talent would not be overlooked. And it hadn't.

In fact, Addie worked her butt off to reach some of the most envied roles on the ballet stage. Not only could she fluently dance on pointe, but she had been well trained in jazz, tap, modern and lyrical. She was a jack of all trades and a master of one. And that one was ballet. When she performed a ballet routine, her body, face, and eyes told the story. Julia most certainly kept her tightly under her wing, because she believed Addie to go places with dance. And she went far, until she turned eighteen.

* * *

Inside the safe confines of her office, Addie quickly checked her messages. One was from her sister, Maria asking if she was still coming for dinner:

_"Hey. Dinner is at six. Don't be late and please don't come in a sweaty leotard. Bathing is required." _

Addie rolled her eyes. _I'm not a dirtball, Maria. I do own a bathtub and I use it frequently, _she mumbled.

One was a dancer calling in sick:

_"Miss Adelina, I'm," cough, cough, "super," cough, cough, "sick, and I can't," sneeze, "make it."_

_Lies, _she said with a smirk, knowing the many times she had pulled that trick when she was younger.

The latter was from her father, the company director, reminding of her of the meeting with the new dancer.

_"I hope you didn't forget your meeting with the Natalie girl. She has been in the lobby for ten min-"_

Addie ran down the corridor in her bare feet and halted when she saw the pretty girl with short auburn locks practicing her routine in the tiny lobby.

"Natalie?" Addie questioned. The girl spun around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you'd forgotten about me; I know you're busy."

"No, class ran over," she lied, not wanting to admit she had been trying to relive her dreams of dance. "Follow me. We can chat in the studio, before you show me your audition piece."

Natalie was fast paced and outgoing, the kind of girl Addie had wanted to be, but never was. Although Natalie had ballet technique, her passion was in modern and lyrical, where the technique was not required. She had amazing leaps and could contort her body for the awkward poses modern required. After her piece was performed, she plopped down on the floor.

"Critique away, ma'am," she said with a smile.

Addie smirked. "I don't believe I need to. You have a great talent, Natalie. I teach one modern class and the performances are not as frequent as ballet, but we cover more material and learn more than one dance at a time."

"So, I don't have to leave here with my tail between my legs?" Natalie asked enthusiastically.

"Not today, but I can't promise that I am always in a good mood at rehearsals." Addie's phone buzzed and she saw it was Maria again and ignored the call. "Anyway, Natalie, Monday thru Fridays practices are 9 from 11. Is that a problem?"

"Nope, not at all.

"See you Monday," Addie replied with a smile as she watched Natalie exit from the room. Something was very familiar about her, but what was it?

* * *

**A/N: I'm attempting a full-length fanfic on Persuasion. I do write a lot of my own creations, but never based off of someone else's work in a full-length version. First, I am not a big fan of men ballet dancers; I honestly find it disgusting if they are in tights and whatnot. I am a dancer and it's easier to write about what you know. Not everything will be solely the same as Jane Austen's work, but I like to be creative. Some characters may be removed, but not ones that will destroy the plot. Bare with me, please. :) -Mal**


	2. Memories

**A/N: I changed the ending of the first chapter just a tad. I decided I didn't want to give too much away so soon. Enjoy! -Mal**

**

* * *

**

**Seven years earlier:**

_Addie ran down a busy sidewalk in Manhattan, dodging angry bystanders with cups of Starbucks. She was late. Like usual. Evening rehearsals did not go over well with her. The fountain at Central Park loomed in her vision and she picked up her pace._

_For the past month she had recieved half a dozen phone calls from an underprivileged journalist. After a thousand, "Oh, I'm busy with rehearsal" speeches, she finally caved. Julia was not fond of interviewers; they mangled the story too much, but Addie couldn't take many more phone calls._

_After taking a seat at the fountain, she slipped off her black and pink Converse and flexed her toes. They were bruised and sore; disgusting and lacking toenails. She massaged them gently before slipping her socks and shoes back on. With a glance at her phone, she began to tap her foot impatiently. The least he could do was show up on time. Fetching a book from her satchel, she began to become lost in the works of Leo Tolstoy._

_"Adelina Elliot?" A deep voice questioned. She lifted her face to look into the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen. He had brown curls bouncing out from underneath a green beanie and a contagious smile that lit up his face. With a smile of her own, she introduced herself politely._

_"It's Addie - not Miss Elliot, Lina, or Mademoiselle Adelina," she replied, offering her hand, which he took before taking a seat beside her. "Now if I give you this interview, do not twist my words or ruin my career. Are we clear?"_

_"Crystal," he replied, pulling out a pen and a notepad. "Except, I am only following orders. This wasn't my choice, but you are very pretty, so I might survive."_

_Addie's eyes widened in shock and she felt her cheeks flush. She hadn't even considered the thought that he was given this assignment; she just assumed he had an obsession with her. What an arrogant thought._

_"Almost forgot - name's Elisha Wentworth - just Eli, though. I don't care for crappy nickname's either." He flipped open his notepad._

_"Look, I have worked my butt off to get through college and find a job with a decent, respectable newspaper. I'm tired of being at the bottom of the totem pole, so I begged my boss for a little bit of deviance from my normal school funding articles." He brushed some stray curls from his brow. "Instead, I get stuck writing articles about pretty little ballerinas prancing around in tutus. Dance isn't a hobby of mine; I would prefer interviewing a quarterback or a pitcher. But, I don't normally harass beautiful women, just so you know."_

_Addie burst out laughing. "You're off my hitlist. Don't expect me to throw an incredible pitch or a winning touchdown."_

_Eli raised a brow. "Hm, not a complete ballerina airhead."_

_"That isn't supposed to be in the article. It could be lethal to my career," she returned with a grin._

_Eli laughed and they smiled at eachother fondly._

_"Okay, then, first question," Eli said. "How old are you and how long have you been dancing?"_

_"I just turned eighteen and my mom dragged me to my first dance class when I was one and a half, but the talent didn't kick in until three."_

_"Eighteen?" He scribbled furiously on the pad of paper. "You're young, but you can manage some of the most envied roles."_

_Addie smiled shyly. "I was blessed with a talent to dance."_

_Eli leaned closer. "Modesty is a trait that you shouldn't have. Beautiful, talented women always lack self-confidence and the ability to stand up for themselves. Do you find that true about yourself?"_

_Her face twisted into deep concentration. "I am modest, because I don't want to crush everyone else's dreams to reach my own. Sometimes I do stand back and let others get the best, but somehow I always luck out where they lose. Self-confidence is well-intact, but I can't stand up for myself."_

_He gave a nod and continued to scribble. "Is this career goal for life?"_

_"I want it to be." Addie paused. "Why aren't you asking me the normal questions, like "What was it like to be the Sugar Plum Fairy?" or "How do you stay so thin?"_

_"Do you want me to?" Eli questioned before taking his beanie off and ruffling his hair._

_Addie shook her head. "This isn't a typical interview."_

_"I'm not a typical person," Eli countered with. "Anyway, you want to continue dancing. What about marriage? Or a family?"_

_Addie grabbed the pen from his hand. "If you promise not to write it, I will let you know."_

_Eli nodded, slightly confused. "You see, my mom died when I was young and her best friend, Julia Russell became my mentor, so to speak. According to her, dance is supposed to be my life. I don't need a husband or children to be happy."_

_"But you want that, don't you?" Eli asked._

_"Yes, very much. I want to dance for as long as I can, but I am willing to make sacrifices if I ever meet someone," Addie said, before frowning. "I shouldn't have told you that."_

_Eli reached for the pen. "You secert is safe. I promise."_

_Addie looked into his blue eyes and knew that it was indeed safe. The conversation about Addie's career continued over the next three hours, neither one of them aware at how much ground they had covered. While Eli recieved the answers to his questions, there was so much more that he harbored away and kept under lock and key in apart of his heart labeled "Adelina Elliot."_

_When it came time for Addie to head to rehearsals, Eli walked her across the city to her father's company, **Dance the Dream.**_

_They stopped oustide the building and Addie offered her hand. "It was nice meeting you."_

_"You too." He looked around awkwardly. "Um, well, I will see you at the performance Friday."_

_"You bought tickets?" Addie asked, shocked and secretly thrilled._

_"Part of my job," he answered, but maybe he was a little more willing to see girls in tutus if one of them was Addie._

_

* * *

_

**The rest of the story will either be from Addie's POV in first person or Eli's POV in third person.**


	3. Find A New Way

**If it takes away the pain  
****It's alright  
****We're living so hard, we might not make it through tonight  
****Follow the bright lights  
****They might change you  
****If you get lost along the way  
****It's alright  
****We'll find another way to dance  
****We'll find another way to dance  
****If you get the chance  
****You must dance, dance, dance**

**Young Love -Find A New Way**

* * *

Craig and Maria Musgrove were the most unhappy married couple one would ever meet. They were somewhat collected in public, but chaos broke out behind the four walls of solitude.

"Did you ever consider to ask me first? I mean, I was a much better dancer than Addie ever was!"

"Maria, you danced for what, four years? Addie is a professional!" Craig shouted and Maria spun around to launch a glass plate at him. Craig ducked just as it sailed past his head and collided with the wall.

"You idiot!" Then, another crash, right before a knock sounded at the apartment door. "Clean up the mess," Craig yelled and moved to fling the door open.

"Welcome to the Musgrove circus. Would you like a front row seat?" Craig ushered her inside and slipped the coat from her shoulders. "Take a seat," he said and pointed to the couch. "I will be right back."

Craig stepped into the kitchen, attempting to avoid the shattered glass. "Addie's here, Maria."

"I don't care if _Lina_ is here. Tell her-"

"Shut up, Maria!" Craig snapped and there was another loud crash.

Addie walked into the kitchen at that moment and they looked over at her. "Hey, I can come back another time."

Craig started towards her. "No, no, I need to ask you something." He glanced at the couch in the den, but then reconsidered the angry wife in the other room. "Do you want to go for dinner elsewhere? I'm not up to fighting with Maria this evening."

Maria glared at both of them of their backs as they started to leave the apartment. She reached for the bottle of Pepto in her secret hiding place behind the bread box and took a swig. She didn't fill very well. Again.

* * *

Now, under normal circumstances I would have objected to this dinner, seeing as Craig had once attempted to win my heart over three years ago; but with the insane, plate launching sister of mine in the kitchen, I decided one dinner would not hurt.

Outside of the apartment, Craig started towards the elevator and I moved to the stairs. He stopped halfway. "Oh, I forgot. Go ahead, I'll meet you downstairs."

I smiled to myself sullenly. I am a health-nut, ex-ballerina; don't I still have to stay in shape? I guess I could gain a hundred pounds and teach dance from a rolling chair, while I inhale chocolate bon-bons.

The cold air filled my lungs as I appraoched the door to the street. Craig was outside on the phone. "Maria, I am going out with Addie for the evening. I will be home in an hour...Just clean up the broken glass. I'm sorry you feel sick, but maybe if you didn't act like an-"

With a snap of the phone, he looked towards me. "Your sister is insane sometimes."

I snorted in an unladylike manner. "Sometimes? It's 24/7, dear brother-in-law."

He groaned. "I was trying to make it seem a tad better than what it really is."

"Aww, sorry." I pulled on a pair of gloves. "If it's any consolation, she does love you."

"I know and I love her too. Most of the time." He directed me across the street and we entered a small restaurant, where I ordered my usual salad.

While we waited, I shot him an expectant look. "So, you have something to say, correct?"

"I decided I wanted to start a new production. Of course, my parents think that it is a graet idea if I donate all of the proceeds to charity." Back in the day when I actually didn't teach snooty prima dancers and had an awesome career, I danced for Great House Inc. owned by Craig's parents.

I nodded, not really understanding why he was sharing this with me. I was basically the hired keep at my dad's company. Not really wanted anywhere; just in existence. "So?" I questioned.

"Well, I want you to be my lead in the ballet, Addie," Craig said, after what felt like an eternity of deliberation.

My hands immediatley covered my eyes and I gave a bitter laugh. "You have to be kidding me. Do you remember that I am the failure of the dance world?"

"Addie, you recovered from your injury. This could help you get back on your feet. It's been seven years. Aren't you tired of teaching cranky, drama-infusing dancers?" Craig leaned closer. "You have so much talent and you're hiding it because of a bad fall."

"A bad fall?" I screeched out. "I broke my ankle and tore a thousand tendons! I had to have two surgeries and I still cannot dance like I used to!"

He grabbed my flailing arms. "Stop," he commanded. "I am giving you a chance to reinstate your career and you are blowing it. I know that you are unhappy choreographing."

I buried my face in my hands, realizing I was being a bit dramatic. When I felt more calm, I lifted my face. "I'm sorry, but this was a huge shock to me. Can you give me a few days to think about this?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked me after her first rehearsal Monday morning and the rest of the dancers had meandered to their next class.

"Never been better," I said, slightyly acerbic. Prying the skin tight feet undies from the balls of my feet, I sat down on the studio floor. How I hate my life. "Question."

She shoved her curls underneath a green beanie and my mind flashed to past memories momentarily. I shook my head, clearing its thoughts. "If you had the opportunity to start over, would you?"

"Depends on what it was that I had to start over," Natalie replied, youthful innocence tainting her words, but also the knowledge of reality seeping in.

"A chance to relive your passion," I said solemnly.

Natalie looked into my eyes and I felt that she knew too much. "So, you're not a teacher by choice?"

I scoffed. "No, can't say that I am."

Natalie smirked. "It's noticeable and this is my first day here. When you teach a routine, I can sense you wanting to just take the steps and run with them. You're not meant for this. You're a dancer."

"Was," I corrected.

"What happened?" She pulled sweats over her tights, before giving me her full attention.

I watched the vigor in her eyes, before I replied. Natalie was real; not manipulative, or fake, but real. I have only ever known one real person and he-

"Are you going to tell me?" She questined, smiling softly.

I sighed. "Thirty two fuetes, a moment where I forgot to spot, a snap of my ankle, and two surgeries later, here I am."

Natalie bit her lip. "Go for your lost passion. You have nothing to lose."

* * *

**A/N: So, I am appreciative for reviews and constructive criticism. :) Pride and Prejudice is my favorite Jane Austen work, but lately Persuasion has been vying for my attention once again. P&P has so many fanfics already and Persuasion is just amazing and no one hardly does it any justice. Eighty some fanfics compared to one thousand and some. It's very sad. **


	4. Say It Ain't So

I stood at the bottom of the stairs outside of Great House Inc., my mind debating on whether I should bolt or be brave.

"Addie!" Looking up, I saw Mrs. Musgrove and Haley carrying several bags from Panera. "We brought lunch for today!"

I smiled and ascended the stairs. _Stop being such a chicken._ "Oh, you didn't have to do that on my account."

"Nonsense. Dancers need to eat once in awhile," she gave me a one arm hug and Haley smiled at me.

We entered the building and walked towards the staff room, where Craig was seated on a couch talking on the phone. "Yeah, I think that it will work out. I mean, it's not definite, but I have a good feeling about it...I will get back to you when I know for sure...Uh-huh, yeah, bye."

Mr. Musgrove entered with a notepad and a mug of coffee. "Addie, how are you, girl?"

I gave him a quick hug before sitting on the couch next to Haley. "Good. How are all of you?"

Replies were given, food was divided, and Craig cleared his throat. "Well, as much as I love to eat, I really would like to hear an answer from Addie."

All eyes turned to me and I froze. "Um, well, I...you see..." I sighed. "I'll do it."

After everyone stopped bouncing on the couches, Craig started. "This is the plan: I've been wanting to do this for awhile, but just recently found a willing victim. All proceeds are going to an organization against human trafficking," he said and took a drink, while I tried to process it all. "We had to get a famous dancer otherwise it wouldn't be as successful and people familiar with the dance world will be ecstatic to know that you're back. I want this to be entertaining and realistic also, which is why I asked a friend if he was interested in learning to be a dancer."

I gave Haley a funny look and she rolled her eyes. Craig laughed. "Well, the first victim was scared and denied me. He then passed it on to the owner of the Manhattan Tribune, who then contacted me."

"So, I have to teach him how to dance?" I pushed my food away, disinterested.

"No, honey, Craig's choreographing," Mrs. Musgrove pointed out, but then stopped herself. "Well, depending on the man's talent, you two might have to double team him."

I nodded. "Is it just a pas de deux, or is it a full length ballet?"

"Full-length, with three pas de deux's."

I nodded, again, feeling like buffalos were herding over me. "Who's the victim?"

"Elisha - I mean, Eli Wentworth," Craig answered nonchalantly.

The world stopped spinning momentarily and I felt like I couldn't breathe. What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Stargazer Lillies, Ice Cream, and Wings

**A/N: All of the flashbacks will be in third person, because I don't want the sole focus to be around Addie. I'm considering having some chapters from Eli's POV in first person, but I'm still not sure. I do love hearing feedback. Thanks! :)**

* * *

_The show had been a success and Addie collapsed on the settee in her dressing room. One show down, ten more to go; and then she would have nearly two months off for the winter break. With great agility, she removed the headpiece and bobbi pins plastered to her head with hairspray and stripped off her costume, before dressing in jeans and a sweater. Most dancers came out in fancy dresses and ten inch heels, but Addie prefered comfortable to cute._

_It was nearly 11:30 when Addie left her dressing room to step out into an enveloping silence that created a calming peace in her heart. Everyone had left and she could escape unscathed from the press. Her winter boots thudded down the corridor and the noise bounced off the walls, causing Eli to glance in her direction._

_Addie paused when she caught sight of him -dressed in gray slacks and a emerald button down shirt, curls in every direction - waiting patiently in the front entrace, stargazer lilies in his hand; she smiled and quickened her pace._

_"For you," he said. "You dance beautifully."_

_Addie thanked him and took the flowers. She bit her lip for a moment. "Can I tell you a secret?"_

_Eli's blue eyes watched her carefully before he nodded. Addie sighed. "Well, stargazer lilies are my absolute favorite flower, but I hate getting flowers. My dressing room is filled with them, my apartment becomes cluttered with them; it's a never ending mess."_

_He smirked. "So, in the future I should bring you...?"_

_"Nothing," Addie replied. "But, what does the future entail?"_

_"You tell me," he countered with._

_Addie smiled at him and Eli scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward. "Uh, I know it's late, but do you want to get some ice cream?"_

_Her nose wrinkled. "Ice cream?" She laughed at his expression._

_"Oh, you probably don't eat-" Eli began, before Addie interrupted him and held up her hands in surrender._

_"No, I definitley eat ice cream," she corrected. "But it's December; it's cold."_

_"And?" Eli offered her his arm._

_Addie bit her lip again and Eli noticed she did this when she was considering something. She lifted her brown eyes and smiled, taking his arm hesitantly. "Let's go."_

* * *

I laid in bed for hours that night, remembering past events and trying to figure out my future. I was going to be spending the next year with Eli - in every aspect possible. Rehearsals for a new ballet were terrible, especially when I had been away from that rigorous training. And to top it off, pas de deux's required too much physical contact for my broken heart to take.

The feelings I had for Eli couldn't be discerned. I would have to take everything within me and examine it all closely. After I broke off our engagement, he moved home to Chicago for awhile. Although I wanted to know what he was doing and such, it was easier to attempt to pretend that part of my life had never happened. Now, I was very much aware that it had happened and that I was basically screwed.

The next morning I awoke groggy and irritated, grabbed a mug full of coffee and headed towards the studio to quit my job. Julia was working on a tap routine when I found her in the studio upstairs from mine.

"Morning, Lina."

I rolled my eyes as I dropped my bag on the floor. I hate that name. "Morning," I said and sat down in the corner, watching her.

"How are you?" She asked before doing a set of thirty two wings.*

"Eh, I can't complain," I said. Oh, I defintley could complain. "So, um, I'm quitting."

"Wouldn't it be easy if we could all just quit our jobs?" Julia said, obviously not aware that I was being dead serious.

"No, Julia, I am really quitting. Great House wants me back."

Julia's wings ended with a loud smack and she spun on her heels, facing me, confusion all over her features. "But why? I thought you were happy teaching."

I scoffed. "I hate it, Julia. I want to dance."

She pursed his lips and I continued. "Craig wants me to perform a pas de deux with Eli Wentworth."

"He's a dancer?" She exclaimed.

"Ha!" I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Still a journalist."

I then explained everything, wishing that somehow I could sleep my life away.

* * *

*** Wings are a ridiculous tap step that I detest, but they sound amazing. You have to circle your arms for each one, while brushing your feet at the same to the side in a jumping jack manner. They are extremely hard, look hilarious, but truly do sound awesome.**


	6. Oh

I was cleaning out my office when a knock came at my door. "Lina?"

Seriously, don't call me that.

"Yeah?" I questioned as my father entered the room with Erin, who was twirling her hair with a finger and examing her fingernails. I threw a wad of paper in the trash and rolled my eyes before turning back to face them.

"Your mother would be devestated if she knew that you were leaving us," Walter said, while looking around the room disinterested.

Pfft, you don't give a crap what I do.

Erin put in her opinion. "Dad, it doesn't matter. We really don't need her. Where are you going to anyways?"

"I'm not sure. Craig said something about heading down to Florida to work with Miami's Ballet director," I replied, shoving a few more things into my box of needed crap. My useless crap was being tossed into an oversized garbage bag. While some of us work our butts off, others will be enjoying the beach. Sigh.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Erin asked, while hitting the annoying keys of her cell phone. It was probably Olivia Clay- who if I don't mind saying so, was in much need of being introduced to mouth gear and the wonders of concealer.

"Well, I guess when I return, I will let you know," I snap, somewhat rudely, but my attitude is lost on them.

My dad drums his finger on the doorframe. "Erin and I are going to head to Maryland for awhile with Olivia. We're renting the apartment out while we're gone."

"What, are you leaving for a year?" I run my fingers through my tresses, pushing them away from my face.

"No, just six months," he replied. "We need to bring some fresh talent to the company. Maryland's dead.

I decided not to answer to his judgemental remark. "Did you find a renter?"

"Natalie Croft," Erin said, still texting. "That little girl with the freckles. Kind of cute, in a weird way, she's like bouncy and happy."

"The Natalie that just started here a couple of weeks ago?" I questioned.

"Yeah, sure," Dad said and then his phone started beeping. "We have to go. See you in a few months."

See you in a few months? Yep, that's my family. No hugs good-bye or anything. See ya! Florida was going to be a huge relief, but also a big, terrible nightmare. Oh, how I love life.

"You're renting my house?"

I ran across the studio floor and did a set of three leaps. Natalie whistled loudly and then answered my question. "Yeah, my husband and I are trying to get settled somewhere and this was the perfect opportunity. He's still looking for a job and my income from the company is enough to cover the rent for now."

I felt my mouth gaping. She was married? Holy crap! I thought she was sixteen! The laughter started and I was hunched over. This was ridiculous.

"What's so funny?" Natalie did a cartwheel, backhand spring and landed perfectly on both feet.

"How old are you? And, you're married? I can't believe it!"

Natalie looked at me oddly. "I got married when I was eighteen and I'm twenty three now. Do I look good for my old age?" She primped her hair and touched her face vainly. "No wrinkles, right?"

"You're stupid," I said with a giggle. "I thought you were sixteen, honestly."

"Ha, I could say the same about you, you're so tiny," she returned.

"Sure, thanks," I said. "I'm so appreciative." My sarcasm caused her to snort and she slid into a split before sitting on her bottom. "Why did you say you would ask your brother for a ride?"

"We were crashing with him momentarily and he was taking me here before heading to the Manhattan Tribune."

"Oh," I mouthed and then the fireworks off in my head. Natalie Croft was Natalie Wentworth. The Natalie that would have been my sister-in-law. "Ohhh," I said, the sudden revelation washing over me. "It's you."

Natalie raised a brow. "Remember me, now?"

"Seven years has been a long time," I said. The spring after Eli and I had met and began our relationship, we went to Chicago for a weekend and I met his family. Natalie had only been sixteen at the time and now, knowing who she was, I can remember her face as a teenager. "I am sorry, but I really didn't remember. It's been a long time."

I could tell my voice was thick and she could sense my meaning, but said nothing. Several emotions flickered across her face and she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Any words of wisdom in teaching your brother how to dance?" I questioned, not up to discovering just how amazing Eli's life has been without me in it.

Natalie laughed and her blue eyes, so similar to Eli's, hurt my heart in an odd way. "Don't be so easy on him. Force works better than gentle prodding."

Don't I know it.


	7. Don't Wake Me

**I wanna talk and laugh like we used to  
****When I see you in my dreams at night  
****It's so real, but it's in my mine  
S****killet- Don't Wake Me**

**Eli's POV**

* * *

I stumbled through the moving boxes, grumbling sleepily. I fumbled for the light switch in the hallway and groaned when the bright lights burned my eyes. Natalie and Kyle were moving out within the next week and I would be heading to Florida. With her. I didn't even want to say that name.

Putting a pot of coffee, I stood at the counter in the kitchen, rubbing my eyes. This was what I wanted, right? I wanted to make her feel awful for leaving me, for saying her career was more important than me. She twirled around in ridiculous costumes for Pete's sake. But, oh, she danced so beautifully - she was beautiful, period.

I shook my head, irritated. This wasn't about her. It was about me. I had to prove myself. This was where I came from, but look how far I've gotten. Without her. Yeah, I would have to subject myself to embarrassment, because I can't dance, but I'm the owner of the Manhattan Tribune; it doesn't matter if I look like an idiot.

"Coffee," Natalie said, inhaling deeply. "I love you, do you know that? I should've never married Kyle. You and I could have been the next William and Dorothy Wordsworth.* I make you food, you make me coffee; we could have been best friends, dear brother."

I bit down on my lip to keep myself from smiling. Natalie was crazy. She cozied up to me. "Aww, come on." I ruffled her hair affectionatley, but said nothing.

"So, you're not going to take me up on my offer?" She questioned, fixing herself a bowl of cereal.

"I'm considering marriage," I replied, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet.

"Oh?" Natalie raised a brow.

"The Musgroves have two eligible daughters." Two women that would never fit my puzzle piece the way she did. But my heart is available regardless. It's available to anyone willing to catch it, except her. "Natalie, I don't even care anymore. I might marry someone, just because I feel like it. A girl between eighteen and twenty seven, who will compliment my amazing good looks, and tell me I'm an awesome journalist; isn't that enough?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and frowned, looking away.

I slammed down my mug. "Why can't I be happy?"

"You can't be happy, because you're lugging around so much bitterness towards Addie," Natalie countered, keeping calm.

I clenched my fists and growled, an unattractive habit I picked up from my father. "She broke off the engagement, Nat. I'm the one who deserves to wallow in pity, bitterness, and cynicism. Not her."

Natalie quietly turned on her heel and put her bowl in the sink. By the way she looked at me before she left, I could read it in her eyes. _You still love her._

* * *

***William Wordsworth is a romanticism poet, who lived with his sister, Dorothy. I'm not sure why they lived together, but I just always picture her slapping some mayo on a piece of bread and making him a sandwich, while he slaves over his wonderful works. I'm not too fond of his work. :/**

**Leigh: I wanted to develop Addie as one who is feeling sorry for herself and sees that she was the one who got the short end of the stick. I don't want her to be selfish, but I want her to be so consumed by her thoughts that she's oblivious to the outside world. So, when Natalie walks in, she does notice a familiarity about her, but she just dismisses it. Addie did meet Natalie, but it was a weekend meeting. You know how you might meet someone once, run into them, and know that your remember them from somewhere, but you're not sure where? It kind of bugs you for a little bit, you brush it off, and later it will randomly pop back into your head who it was? I might be the only one who has that problem, but that was the scenario I wanted to have. I hope that makes sense. :)**


	8. Should've When You Could've

**Now I know I've had enough**  
**Better luck next time, girl**  
**You should, it would've been so good**  
**Don't you understand?**  
**Don't wanna be your backup plan**  
**Now I won't be here to clean up when it hits the fan**  
**You tried to keep me on your leash**  
**It's time you started chasing me**

**Skillet- Should've When You Could've**

* * *

Our flight was at 11AM, but Mrs. Musgrove decided that we should meet for breakfast before we left for Florida. Oh, joy. I would love to. I had moved everything not needed in Florida over to Julia's, but I knew when I returned I would have to find somewhere else to live. I was twenty five, not eighteen, and I couldn't live with Julia for the rest of my life. That would be like Erin - thirty, no real job, living off her daddy's large paycheck. Not happening.

Mr. Musgrove knocked on the apartment door at a quarter to eight, Haley and Mrs. Musgrove following him inside.

"Morning, dear," Mrs. Musgrove greeted.

"Morning," I said and looked out into the hall, before shutting the door. "Where's Lane?"

"She is riding with Craig - said something about wanting to meet Eli," Mr. Musgrove mumbled, lifting one of my suitcases.

I cast my eyes down and tried to hold my tears in. He didn't want me; I was the one that left him. Eli was free to do whatever he wanted.

Haley scoffed loudly. "I mean, he is good-looking, but I guess he's not that great."

"Honey, you just have a thing for painters," Mrs. Musgrove said and looked around the room, making sure we had gathered all of my endless junk. Haley's on and off boyfriend of three years, Logan, has been studying in Florence for the year and she has been in turmoil deciding what she should do about their future.

"Addie, did you bring pointe shoes?" Mr. Musgrove questioned once we were all in the elevator. I caved, knowing I couldn't drag my four thousand pound luggage down six flights of stairs.

"No, I need to go buy a couple of pairs. I planned to buy them in Florida, so I could get them fitted. I haven't bought a decent pair since before..." My voice trailed off and Haley rubbed my arm sympathetically. We were dancers; we felt things differently. It wasn't just my career, but my life that had ended. I had been created to dance. And fall in love with Eli Wentworth.

The silence that came ended briefly. "You haven't been on pointe at all since the accident?"

"Well, yes, I teach in pointe shoes, but they are by no means strong enough to hold up during your rehearsals, Frank."

He chuckled. "I learned from the best," he replied, smiling fondly at Lucy.

The elevator door opened and we entered the street outside of the apartment building and began shoving my luggage into the Suburban. Once we were settled, my phone began to sing and I almost groaned when I saw it was Maria.

"Where are you?" She snapped. "We have been sitting at the table forever!"

"Calm down," I said, irritated with her already. "I live on the other side of the city from IHOP."

"I'm starving, Lina. I have felt sick all last night and this morning. How am I supposed to travel?" Maria whaled.

"I'm so sorry, Maria," I replied, ready to launch my phone out the window. "Go ahead and order. We will be there shortly."

"Well- I- fine," she stuttered and I ended the call with a sigh.

"It was Maria?" Lucy said, turning in the front seat to look at me with a sympathetic smile.

"Could you tell? I asked with a smile. Gosh, I wished they were my parents.

"Not at all," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

"This is Frank, Lucy, and Haley Musgrove," Craig introduced and I tried to hide behind them, but Craig reached for my hand and pulled me in front of him. "This is your partner, Adelina Elliot, but call her Addie - she might punch you otherwise."

"We've met," Eli said quietly.

"How?" Several people exclaimed.

I focused on the carpet momentarily, but brought my eyes to his just as he looked away.

"Uh, I had to do an interview once," he said and took a drink.

"Addie, come sit by me," Lane squealed, patting the spot to the left of her. Eli was seated on the right and stiffened when Lane said that. My only other option was across from him, so I obliged.

She hugged me and then turned to Eli. They were whispering and I heard his soft laugh.

"So, Eli, you are the owner of the Manhattan Tribune?" Frank questioned.

_What?_ I looked down at the menu, not caring about food at all, but it kept me from shoving Lane's head aside so I could see Eli's face.

"It's recent. When I moved back out here, five years ago, I started working there and I don't mean to sound arrogant, but was given favor for a lot of my work and quickly moved to the top. The late owner passed it on to me, saying that I was the closest thing he had to a son."

"You moved back out here?" Lucy questioned, stirring cream into her cup of coffee. I froze out her interrogative wonder.

Eli said nothing momentarily. "I had a minor setback and moved home to Chicago. My sister wanted to move to Philadelphia to attend a dance academy and I decided to head back to Manhattan."

The conversation became a distinct chattering in my head as I analyzed the situation, making a mental list.

1.) Eli hates me.  
2.) I have given him every right to hate me.  
3.) Isn't forgiveness a necessity in life?  
4.) Ironically, have I forgiven him?

I have come to the conclusion that I should have just denied Craig's offer and miserably taught dance the rest of my life. Now, I will have to endure Lane's attempts to win over my ex-fiancè and suffer through day in and day out rehearsals with him. Shoot me now.


	9. Easily Persuaded

As we're standing in line at the airport, Maria is running her mouth a mile a minute, but I only catch the last part of what she says.

"Haley asked Eli if you were as pretty as you were back before your career ended and he said he didn't even recognize you," Maria stated, examining her manicure. "I guess you have gained a little bit of weight, but you can still do those leap things right?"

I decided to ignore her, but she poked me several times. "Huh, are you getting to fat to leap?"

I scoff. "The last time I checked I could still get my feet off the ground a little bit."

The line moves forward and Eli turns his head to look back at me, but I look to Maria. Okay, let's play eye-tag like we're twelve years old. Sure, why not?

"Well, if you can't dance, I will tell Craig to let me take your place," Maria insisted. "It would look better if I - his wife - was the lead, not you."

Craig, who had been silently standing behind us, decided to jump in. "Maria, we've discussed this. Addie's my lead."

Haley appeared at my side, whispering on her phone softly and I focused on her conversation than the bickering couple behind me. "Logan, I'll be in Florida during your spring break...That's a lot of money to fly back to the States for a week...I don't know what we should do...Okay, bye."

I smiled at her sympathetically and she slipped her phone in her satchel. "Going to be my riding buddy?"

"Sure," I replied. Maybe Florida wouldn't be all that terrible.

* * *

"I really hate how all of the guys are so attracted to Lane. Yes, I love my sister. She's beautiful, but her personality isn't that great. I know that men love her confidence and all of that crap, but seriously?" Haley complained, resting her head on the window.

Lucy and Frank were sleeping on the other side of me and I was having a heart to heart with Haley.

"What about Logan?" I asked quietly.

She huffed, angrily and I felt bad for asking, so I started to apologize. "No, I'm not mad at you, Ad. But, he's so obtuse. Since he left last March, he calls once every month and asks if I want to visit. I am usually only a chorus dancer, but still, that's my job; not a stupid hobby."

I nod, encouraging her to go on. "I'm a little wary of what I should do, yet, but I am still thinking. Who knows? Maybe Eli will pay attention to me."

Another sliver of my heart, breaks off and I smile empathetically. It's not as if she knows our past, so I can't defend myself. We fall into silence, but no sooner hear Eli and Lane speaking behind us.

"I actually wish that Addie and Craig would've gotten married. Maria is too out there for my liking and Addie has an amazing personality."

"Addie?"

"It's true," Haley whispers as we try to press our ears to hear the conversation. "I wish you were our sister-in-law."

"Craig was attached to her first, but some Russell lady told her it would ruin her career." Lane explained.

"Addie seems like that she is easily persuaded," Eli added.

"I would never let someone tell me who to love or marry," Lane clarified.

"Wise girl," Eli supplied and I could feel his eyes burning through the seat and into my back.


	10. The Motions

**This might hurt, it's not safe**  
**But I know that I've gotta make a change**  
**I don't care if I break**  
**At least I'll be feeling something  
'Cause just okay is not enough  
Help me fight through the nothingness of life  
I don't wanna go through the motions  
I don't wanna go one more day  
Without Your all consuming passion inside of me  
**

**Matthew West -The Motions**

* * *

We arrived in Florida closer to the evening and took two rental vehicles to the Musgroves' beach house. Dinner was late and I shut myself in my room the rest of the evening. In the morning, before our activities took us our seperate ways we took a walk along the water. I walked alone, attempting to discover who Eli preferred. He was walking with Haley and Lane and they were talking animatedly.

Haley was by far the prettiest of the two. She had the midnight hair, green eyes, and a natural beauty that didn't need anything else to back it up. While Lane was not hideous, her personality covered up her plainess, so she was seen as lively and energetic. And then there was me: Adelina Elliot, dance failure, a terrible and miserable soul.

I hated this useless existence, but this was what I had become. I was just going through the motions, feeling nothing, while wishing for something to change. My heart was numb. Honestly, I didn't even think I could ever love someone again the way I had loved Eli. I didn't even want to be with someone else.

And to top everything off, Eli was so...polite. It was so sickening that I tried to avoid him altogether. I knew he couldn't stand me, but his coolness hurt me worse than anything. We almost spent our lives together and this is how I'm treated? I could take everything except that. It was worse than ending our engagement, my bad fall, my terrible career, the psychotic family.

Eli and I used to share everything; he was my best friend and the man that I was deeply in love with. Being so attached to someone, those feelings don't ever leave. Mine have mutated into obscurity, self-pity and sorrow. And harboring all of that negative energy inside makes me awful. I could live with the fact if Eli and I were only ever friends, but this empty, hollow, 'I once loved you, but now I wish you were dead' attitude shot right through me.

* * *

That afternoon, Craig took Eli and I to meet Eric and Tara Harville at Miami's studio. The car ride over was painful. No one spoke and I just stared at the window, wishing the sky would open up and take me away. The silence made me want to scream; I couldn't take it.

When we finally reached our destination, Craig and Eli walked inside ahead of me and I followed behind like a lost dog.

"Craig," a voice boomed. "Good to see you!"

"Hello, Eric, it's been awhile," he replied.

Craig didn't have a real specific job for Great House. He created ballets, choreographed, scouted for new dancers; you name it, he did it. After we were introduced, we all sat down around a table in an office.

Tara started. "Craig contacted us to, because Eric is a physical therapist alongside his work here. We're excited to get your career back in force, but we don't want a relapse to occur later on. I think if we started you out with lots of strength building exercises and turns, you would thrive more later on. Have you danced at all since...?"

"I teach and choreograph," I answered. "I dance when..." The words couldn't be formed and Tara reached out to grab my hand.

"Hey, it's alright. We're going to get you back out in the dance world. In a few months, the dancing blues will be over."

I nodded, staring down at the table. Eli's eyes were on me, but I ignored them. Eventually he would want to know what had happened.

Turning to Eli, she gave him a grin. "And you're the newbie?"

"Seems to be that way," he answered, a grin forming from the right side of his mouth.

"Well, this is going to be fun," she answered and Eric snorted.

"Eli, you won't be walking after her rehearsals," he said and Craig chuckled.

"The finished product looks nice and pretty, but it is hell along the way. Right, Ad?"

I looked up and smirked at him. "I survived through Musgrove rehearsals and lived to tell about it. That's saying something.

"Alright, then," Tara announced. "To the studio."

* * *

Eli was splayed in a corner, pouring water over his face. If this was my Eli, not jerk Eli, I probably would have been laughing at him and rubbing it in his face, but...That's not going to happen. Rehearsals had been going on for over a week and my new pointe shoes were losing their stiffness and becoming broke in. I had bought three pairs to be rotated out and I had already found my favorite pair. Oh, how I'd missed this.

I think, though I'm not exactly sure, but Eli might not wish I was dead after all. Although we haven't gotten past anything, that suffocating tension that was between us has dissipated. It will most likely return when we actually have to choreograph a routine and there is too much physical contact. I'm not sure if it has dawned on him or not, but I don't want to be around when he discovers it, because I have a feeling my life would be at risk.

Tara enters the studio, laying her phone down on top of the stereo. "Sorry, phone call. We recently had to take in my brother-in-law, because of a crisis."

I waved my hand, dismissing her apology. "No big deal. I think some of us needed that break."

Eli huffed from the corner and I realized I had said that aloud. He stood slowly and moved to where I was. "I'm a journalist, Addie; not a dancer."

"Yeah, neither am I," I replied, my tone a bit acerbic, but he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, _Lina,_" he said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"My name is Addie," I said sharply.

"Ade_lina," _he said and I saw his the light sparkling in his blue eyes. I stuck my tongue at him petulantly and Tara cleared her throat.

"Eli, go work on your pirouettes. Are we ready for fuetes, Addie?"

_Nooo._ I closed my eyes, wishing God would break open the sky, right then and there.


	11. Thirty Two Fuetes & A Proposal of Sorts

****

**A/N: Fluff :)**

* * *

_Addie pushed her sweat slick hair from her face and nodded. "Thirty two. Okay. I can do this." She took a deep breath. "I can do this, right?"_

_"Yes, Addie, you can do this," Eli answered, smiling affectionatley at her._

_She nodded again, prepped her feet in fourth position and began._

_"...twenty three, twenty four, twenty five, twenty six - No! Come on, don't stop!" Eli exclaimed and Addie went down from her relevee and huffed._

_"Arghhhh," she complained. "I hate those things!"_

_Eli grabbed her shoulders and looked down at her. "Who are you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Who are you?" He repeated and motioned to her with his hand._

_"Adelina Elliot," she answered slowly, confused._

_"Who had her first major role at fifteen, meaning she has much more talent than Anna Pavlova or that Mikhail guy," he said, strengthening her confidence._

_"Me," she answered weakly and peered up at him._

_"And who is in love with the best looking man on the face of this Earth?" Eli asked smugly._

_Addie shoved his chest. "This is about me - not your incredible good looks."_

_"So you do agree then?" he asked._

_She kissed him softly. "Mmmm," she murmured against his mouth. "I do love you and you are pretty handsome."_

_"I know," Eli replied and flexed a muscle vainly, before facing her with a grin. "Anyway. About you. How about this: if you do thirty two fuetes, we will get married."_

_Addie raised a brow and tapped her chin. "When I always pictured my marriage proposal, I thought it would be a little bit more romantic and well-planned."_

_Eli gasped, pretending to be wounded. He tapped his chest. "That hurt, Addie. Right here."_

_"I'm sure it did," she said and then her features become clouded. "Are you being serious?"_

_He watched her for a moment. "Yes, I'm being extremely serious. Will you marry me?"_

_"I have to do thirty two fuetes, right?"_

_Before he could answer, Addie was off; spinning fluently and quickly, her grace not lost. Eli counted - thirty two exactly - and before he could realize what was happening, they were on the floor, Addie sprawled on top of him. "I'll marry you, Wentworth."_

_"Glad to hear it, Elliot," Eli said, a little breathless. "Where I'm from, thirty-two fuetes is like saying your wedding vows. You could have broken an ancient convenant if you would have denied me after performing thirty two of those turns."_

_She kissed him deeply and Eli answered blindly. "I love you, Addie."_

_With a poke at his chest, Addie answered. "I love you and your amazing good looks."_


	12. Who I Am

**Eli's POV:**

* * *

What Addie doesn't know, is that I was the one who suggested we go train with Eric and Tara. When Natalie was younger, she was injured dancing0, but with Eric's wonderful expertise, he worked with her in physical therapy and dance. After I called Craig up, interested in dancing - solely because of charity - he explained that he was searching for a dance trainer that would also assist Addie in becoming more confident with getting back into her lost career.

I don't hate Addie, nor do I wish her dead. But she hurt me in a way so devestating that I can't let any of it go. Although she has made me miserable, I couldn't bare knowing that she was squandering her talent. I hope Addie never finds out what I've done, because then I would look vulnerable and she would see too much.

Training with her has been fun to say the least. I enjoy watching her face light up when she gets something down; I like to smile at her when she is struggling for perfection. She's just so...Addie. Broken, but beautiful; sweet, but so bitter; a perplexing paradox.

Then I remember that she is Adelina Elliot and I am Eli Wentworth and that she was the one who screwed me over and I realize I could do much better.

* * *

**A/N: I know that my verison of Persuasion is not exactly like Jane Austen's, but it has similiar attributes and it will all tie together and create the same sort of plot at the end. In some areas I will move through things quicker, because they aren't apart of the bigger picture; while other scenarios I will drag out to fit with the image I'm trying to create. I think that my version of Anne is not as awkward, but is more self-pitying and obscure in a world where she keeps reliving past moments to help her make it through present and future times. I want to create Addie as one who is set on wanting to live in the past - hence the flashbacks. I want to develop her so that she can eventually let her past help shape her future instead of define what she can and cannot be. **


	13. What Hurts the Most

Fuetes are the antithesis of me. I think they are the wost possible creation and I hate them. I HATE FUETES. I should get a tattoo of that. I also hate marriage proposals and good looking men. Okay, I take the last one back. Tara was watching me and I finally cleared my head and focused on the present.

"You know, I'm really not feeling fuetes, today. Maybe...next week, or the following...or never works, also," I said and the room was slowly shrinking around me. Backing up against the wall, I kind of let myself slide down it and sit on the floor. This was why I stopped dancing. One word: fuetes.

After the surgery, I was capable of dancing - not like I used to, but I could still dance. There was a fear of falling, but the memories that created the fall was why I refused to dance. I knew that I wasn't supposed to be teaching and choreographing, but fear is deadly. It's lethal to dreams and I was a willing victim.

Time seemed to pass and I was unaware that Tara had left the room and Eli was three feet from me. I looked at him through my curtain of hair and saw him looking at me, contemplation enscribed on his features.

Lifting my head, Eli eyes darted away from my face and he took a sip of water.

"Eli, go ahead and say it. You became rich and proved my family wrong. I'm a failure in every aspect. Okay?" I stretched out my legs, waiting for a reply, but none came.

"What happened that night?" His voice was low, barely audible.

"Thirty two fuetes, Eli," I replied and he nodded.

That was all that needed to be said. Thirty two fuetes launched a brief, but stellar career, yet ironically that is also what ended it.

* * *

_"Lina, you can't get married," Julia insisted. "He didn't even give you a ring! He's poor! You can't expect him to support you. Dance is all you need. What did your father say?"_

_Addie studied her hands, examining the empty left hand, knowing that she didn't need a ring to say what she felt in her heart. "Walter said the same thing."_

_"See?" Julia placed a hand on her arm. "I don't want you to end your career because of some flighty journalist. This is New York, Lina. Where will he get a job with his low connections? You need to wait. Your young; wait until your thirty five or so, then get married."_

_Addie nodded. This was Julia, her mother's best friend. Julia had always looked out for her and made sure that her talent was not wasted. She felt that she would betray her mother by not listening to Julia. _

_Later that day, Addie stood outside of his apartment, trying to place words together, but she couldn't. She loved Eli; she wanted to spend her life with him. But Julia knew what was best. Slowly raising her arm, she knocked softly. _

_Eli answered the door and yanked her inside, kissing her thoroughly. "I have a surprise for you."_

_Addie nodded, keeping her tear-filled eyes on the floor as Eli ran to his room. He returned with a small velvet box. "I just bought it today. Can I put it on you?"_

_She covered her eyes with her hands, leaning forward and sobbing hopelessly, attempting to crush the hurt inside of her. _He bought her a ring.

_Eli approached her and gently pulled her back to a standing position. Wiping her tears away, he studied her face. "Hey, what is it?"_

_"I-I-I can't marry you," she whispered and felt as if someone had knocked the air from her lungs. _

_Eli closed his eyes and stepped away from her. "What - why?"_

_"Julia said-"_

_"It's always Julia!" Eli shouted. "You haven't listened to me once in this past year! It's always Julia this and Julia that!" He launched the ring box across the room and paced the floor, fists clenched. _

_"You don't understand, Eli!" Addie pleaded. "She's all that I have and if I lose her confidence, what do I have left?"_

_"Me!" Eli exclaimed, pointing at himself. "Me! Your husband, your best friend!" _

_Addie's tears streamed down her face and she threw her arms up in the air. "What about money or my career?"_

_"I have a job, Addie! I won't always be at the bottom. You know that I have been moved up since I wrote the article about you, so don't even toss money in my face!" Eli snapped. "You have a career, you're young! What does any of this matter? I love you and you love me."_

_Eli stopped pacing and faced her. "You do love me, right?"_

_"Eli, why would you even-"_

_"But love isn't enough for your kind, I suppose." Eli walked to the door and opened it. "You need to leave. I understand. We're over, the wedding is off, and so on."_

_Addie tried to speak, but he closed his eyes. "There are a lot of things that I could say right now - all extremely hurtful. If you don't leave, I will say all of it."_

_She walked out the door and he no sooner slammed the door. Eli Wentworth was out of her life. Forever._

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

Thirty two fuetes. It's funny how something so mundane could affect me so deeply. I know that Addie's mind has wandered to another time, a simpler time - just as mine has. A time before our lives fell apart. Before I proposed, Julia and Walter had their say about our relationship, but it didn't matter, because Addie didn't care. It affected her momentarily, but then the hurtful words would fleet her mind.

What hurts the most was that Addie took Julia's opinion over mine. She didn't even consider my feelings, but her own. Julia drilled all sorts of persuasion tactics into Addie's head and because Addie is who she is, believed them easily.

The only question I want to ask is: did you ever truly love me? But I don't want to know the answer.

* * *

_The spotlight was on her, but she felt like crawling under her sheets and sleeping the rest of her life away. Her heart was physically sick because Eli was gone. Her feet were dancing but her heart was desiring to be with Eli. This was all of her fault. If she had done the right thing, wouldn't she feel more confident about it?_

_Thirty two fuetes. She had to perform thirty two fuetes and then she could go home and cry herself to sleep. _

"If you do thirty two fuetes, we will get married."

_One fuete, two fuetes, three fuetes. _

"I love you, Addie."

_She wanted Eli. She wanted Eli in the audience like he had been for every performance, claiming to his boss that he had to "examine" the performances to write reviews. _

"Yes, I'm being extremely serious. Will you marry me?"

_Twenty nine, thirty - _"I love you, Addie."

_She searched the audience for Eli, but no sooner felt and heard her ankle snap; she collapsed on stage, unable to move. "Addie!" Lucy's voice rang off stage and the curtains were coming down just as Frank and Lucy ran on to carry her off. _

_"It's broken, sweetie. You can't walk on it," Lucy murmured, "Look at the swelling."_

_"She tore the tendons, Lucy," Frank whispered, carrying the weeping ballerina to his office. _

_Craig packed it with ice while they waited for the paramedics. Lucy and Frank whispered in the corner, hoping that she would one day dance again._


	14. The Pressure's On

****

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"Craig, you don't understand," Maria whined. "Haley can't date Logan Hayter. He's a painter that makes no money at all. They would have live in cardboard boxes on the streets of Europe."

"Maria, Logan's a great guy and he has talent," Craig insisted. "Why do you think he is in Florence? Talent."

They continued to squabble and I crossed my eyes in frustration, downing the remainder of my coffee. Obviously, Logan Hayter, painter and the extraordinary cause of family fights, was coming to Florida within the course of the next two days. When they began to talk about Lane and Eli, I jumped up from the table and ran out of the kitchen, passing Haley on the stairs.

"He's here," she whispered, grabbing my arm. "He's at a hotel and I'm supposed to meet him tonight at a club. What should I do?"

"Do you want to go?" I asked and pried her fingers from my flesh.

"Yes, but no," she said. "Will you come with me?"

"I want to go!" Lane cried, coming down the stairs. Obviously we were going to have a meeting on the stairs, because at that moment Eli stumbled out of his room, scratching his stubble. He never was a morning person - always cranky and nasty. "Eli, do you want to go?"

He glanced at Lane and squinted at her. Lane made a face, a little disgusted by his morning grog. I hid a smile as I ducked my head. This was why God gave you a certain person to be bound to for life. Then reality hit me. I had given up my special person.

"Eli, do you want to go?" Haley asked and he nodded, but then shook his head, confused.

"I don't think Eli's brain is processing information right now, maybe you should ask him later," I said and pushed past Lane and Haley. I reached the top of the stairs and glanced at Eli. He was watching me intently before he turned and sauntered back to his room.

* * *

Rehearsals were becoming more strenous to help build some of my strength. I could still leap like a beast, but my turns weren't looking so hot. Okay, I could whip triple pirouettes out of my butt, but my fuetes stunk. Instead of a graceful relevee on to pointe, I hopped, wobbled and landed on my butt with a beautiful kirplunk. Attractive, I know.

I thought Tara had finally reached her wit's end, because when Eli and I walked into practice, four feet apart and scowling - as per usual, she was wearing pointe shoes and she had called in back up. Craig, Eric, Frank, Lucy, and some blonde scruffy looking man were seated in the far corner of the studio.

"Morning!" Eric shouted and I waved hesitantly. Eli smiled and bowed.

"I know all of you are here for me. Thank you, thank you," he said smugly. "It's been a rough week, but I finally managed some grace in this whole ballet thing."

I looked up at him and he walked away without looking at me. Same old Eli, but different circumstances. Although Eli really doens't have an arrogant bone in his body, he likes to be funny, which was a trait I had always loved about him.

"Is there something going on I don't know about?" I questioned.

"Well, we decided to start choreographing, today," Craig announced.

"Oh, I see," I replied and turned to the straggler in the far back.

"Oh! Addie, Eli this is my brother-in-law, Reed Benwick. He's a professor at Florida State, but he's taking a little break right now and living with Eric and I," Tara explained.

Eric caught my eye and smiled sympathetically. Something was up with this Reed fellow.

Craig jumped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the group. "I want to discuss the ballet before we go any further. Basically it's about two lovers who are seperated for years and the bitter feelings between them that have manifested."

Ironic, right?

"A stupid love story then?" Eli asked without a glance at me.

"Eli, you have to pretend that you are not a cynic. Ballet is about portraying every emotion through your body," Lucy explained.

"This is much more than acting, it has to flow through your movements," Reed said, speaking up from his ostracized seat in the back. He was short and thin, had blonde scruff on his face and brown eyes peeking out from his blonde fringe. It's not that he was ugly, but he just wasn't my type. I guess I would always have a thing for brown, curly haired journalists with blue eyes.

"Alright, then," Tara spoke up. "Maybe we should start with the hard stuff first."

I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. I tied the ribbons up around my ankles and stood up as Tara continued.

"The sultry, sensual scenes are always the most awkward - especially if you don't know a person."

I scoffed and several eyes turned to me, including Eli. "Continue," I answered meekly.

Sultry and sensual wouldn't have been a problem seven years ago, but now...Hoh, boy.

"I think we should start there. Of course we brought the whole crew in so it wouldn't be as embarrassing. We are all laughing with you," she encouraged.

Embarrassing? No, this would be horrific. Painful.

"Eli, stand behind Addie and place your hands on her waist," Frank informed.

After an eternity I felt his strong hands lightly touch me.

"No, no, no," Eric interrupted. "Pretend you're in love with her. It looks like you're barely touching."

Good advice. It looks like he's barely touching me, because he's not, if you must know. Craig shoved us together and grabbed Eli's hand placing them on me properly. His right hand was under my ribs; the left, on my hip. I felt warm - really warm - like I was going to be sick.

"Addie, work on a cambre back," Frank said.

"What's that?" Eli asked, his deep voice in my ear, his warm breath sending chills down my spine.

"When I jump, lift me over your head and I'll bend back. Don't drop me," I whispered back.

"Will do," he replied.

Will do? Did that mean he was going to drop me? I jumped up and his hands supported my waist. Bending backwards, I remembered what this used to be like, but it felt different with Eli - almost familiar.

"Can I put her down?" Eli asked suddenly.

I felt hustled and bustled, but finally made it to the ground. Eli immediately turned away from me. Obviously touching me was disgusting. He definitley knew how to crush my self-esteem.

* * *

After rehearsal that day, Reed and I went for a walk down by the beach. He was very passionate about theatre and I commend passion. We talked about his late fiance, which I later discovered was why Eric had given me that look earlier. Reed quoted poets, authors, and playwrights' beautiful works that have kept him strong during this time in his life.

He's easy to talk to and interesting, but he's no Eli Wentworth. Reed seems out there - like at any second he is bound to start acting Shakespeare or sing a musical. Not that I would mind, but I'm not all for that, I guess. I mostly appreciate that he's open and honest. He doens't hold things back, but just says it how it is, but in a reserved and respectful nature.

Before Reed returned back home, I asked if he wanted to go with us to the club.

"I don't drink," he answered.

"Neither do I. We can dance or talk," I reassured him and he accepted.

* * *

When I entered the beach house Lane and Haley were bounding down the stairs, calling my name.

"What?" I asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and meeting them in the den.

"Who were you with on the beach?" Lane asked, batting her eyes.

"Um, Reed," I replied, moving backwards from her. She stepped forward.

"He's kind of cute," she said.

"I'm sure his mother would be ecstatic to hear that," I answered sardonically. How do you respond to that sort of statement? I just met the guy.

Haley smirked, but said nothing for a moment. "Can I do your make up, Ad?"

I looked over at her. "Um, well, I...guess?"

"Don't sound so enthused," she said with a laugh.

"I usually don't wear make up, because I had to wear it so much for performances," I said in defense.

"Been there, done that," Haley said, "But I love to wear make up. Plus you need to win a guy's heart over."

I smiled sadly. The man's heart I used to have no longer wanted to be won over by me. Did that mean I had to move on, or wallow?


	15. When It Rains, It Pours

"Please. Please, I am begging, do not spray any more hairspray," I pleaded with Haley and she rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, Addie, don't you want to look pretty?" She pinned back some curls from my face and I frowned at myself in the mirror.

"Do I look ugly every other day?" I questioned and she chuckled.

"No, I guess not."

Lane waltzed into the room, wearing a short dress and extremely high pumps. "How do I look?"

"Don't bend over," Haley warned. "Either way you are going to fall out."

I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling. "What are you wearing Hay?"

"Eh, probably jeans and a tank," she replied.

"Oh, I'm so proud," I gushed. "I have influenced you so much."

By the time we left the beach house, Haley was dressed in one of Lane's dresses and I was wearing a flowered skirt with a flowing tank top and gladiator sandals. Even in dance costumes I felt more comfortable.

Eli, because he is such a gentlemen helps both Lane and Haley down the last stair. When I approached he turned away. "Are we ready to go meet Logan and Reed?"

Jerk.

* * *

Haley and Logan were having a great time, which I was glad to see. Lane convinced Eli to dance, but he stood there motionless as she paraded around him. And Reed and I sat at an empty table, talking about theatre.

Eventually our talk grew stale and he asked if I wanted to dance. I obliged and we moved to where our group was. Surprisingly, he was pretty good. Shockingly, he asked Lane to dance with him when the song ended. I once again was the third wheel, so I started back to the table, when an arm reached for my wrist.

"Do you want to dance?" Eli asked.

"We're going to be doing an awful lot of that soon, don't you think?"

Eli shrugged and grabbed my waist. "Is this a tango or a waltz?"

I made a face at him. "Did I teach you nothing in our relationship?"

He said nothing for a moment and we continued to dance awkwardly. Until he opened his mouth. "You taught me to look for outspoken women."

"Well, thanks for your input," I replied and walked away. Gosh, I really hate my life. Why can't things ever be easy? Why can't I go back to being eighteen before I ever met Eli. Or at least stayed in the happy times with Eli. Grabbing my purse, I was heading for the door when a man, clearly drunk, attempted to win over my heart with bad breath and odorous clothing.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" He asked, stepping closer.

"No thanks," I replied and tried to walk around him.

"You get in a fight with your man? I'll take you home."

"I'm sure you would," I returned evenly. "But I would rather you not, so it was nice meeting you."

"What's your name, beautiful?"

"Barbara," I said and felt myself getting pushed up against the wall, not up for giving him any more information than necessary. Not that he would remember anything tomorrow.

"Aw, Barbie, let me take you home."

"No, I don't really feel like going out tonight, but thanks for the offer."

His hand was moving for my hip and I turned my head to avoid his descending lips. From my side I felt a hand move for my waist and pull me towards him. Shakily, I took a deep breath and leaned against him for support.

"Thanks for looking after my girlfriend," Eli stated. "But I would rather you leave her alone."

The drunk waved at him and I rolled my eyes. Obviously I wasn't worth a big fight. We walked out into the fresh, ocean air and Eli looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I was still a little shaken up, but I would live. "Yes."

He reached for my chin and lifted it. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," I whispered.

My heart was pounding inside of my chest and his hand dropped when we heard Lane. "Eli, Addie, what are you two doing out here?"

"Nothing," Eli answered, "Nothing at all."

* * *

The next morning, Lucy and Frank give me a run through of the schedule for the next few months. When we returned to New York, Craig would start the audition process. The rehearsals won't begin for at least two months. Lucy will work with me in the mornings and Eli's working with Craig after work at the Tribune. To my relief, our paths will not cross for sometime.

And yet I am slightly disappointed. For five years Eli and I have led completely different lives. We haven't seen eachother once. But now we have a connection, something in common. No, I still don't think that we have made the cross from acquaintances to friends, but there could be hope that someday I could have a conversation with him.

Later that afternoon I headed to the studio to work on those dreaded fuetes. I walked in without a thought and Eli jumped at the sight of me.

"Oh - I thought - Maria said you went with Lane," I managed to get out. Dropping my bag to the floor, I reached my hand inside to dig for my pointe shoes.

Eli looked at me sheepishly. "She asked if I wanted to go shopping with her and that's not really my thing. You should know that."

"Well, I recall that you don't like to go shopping, but I thought you were fond of the company," I replied and realized my tone was infused with jealousy.

If Eli caught on, he didn't call me out on it. "Hey, can we work on pirouettes?"

"Uh, sure," I said. I walked over to him, but then understood what he meant. His hands were on my waist and I turned back to look at him.

"This isn't helping you practice," I said. "I've seen your turns and they aren't that great."

"I'm determined to hold your waist without getting kneed anywhere inappropriate," he returned and I giggled.

"Hey, I've had multiple dance partners over the years and my record is clean," I countered with and his hands tightened just a tad.

"Alright, let's try this."

I adjusted my feet and started to turn, but he backed away and I tumbled to the ground. I frowned up at him before standing and rubbing my bottom. "Thanks for that. No more pirouettes for you. Maybe you can practice with Craig or someone."

Eli laughed. "I'll get right on that. I am sorry."

I raised my brows. "I'm sure you are."

"Hellooooo!" Lane bellowed from the doorway. Behind her I saw Reed and Haley. "Since you had to practice ballet I took Reed shopping with me."

I smirked at Reed and he shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? She bribed me."

Lane laughed and then cried gleefully. "Look! A balance beam! Mom will never let me use the balance beam back at Great House because, 'I'll get injured,'" she announced with air quotations.

She hopped up on it and danced around. After a few leaps, her face lit up. "I want to try my back handspring on it! I always wanted to be able to do gymnastics on the beam."

"Uh, Lane, I don't think you should try that," Eli warned. "They're trained for that."

"But, I'm a gymnast, Eli," Lane reminded him with a smug smile.

"Eli's right," I said. "Tumble on the studio floor or something."

"That's not any fun!"

Haley and Reed weren't saying much of anything, but were just watching us argue. Before any of us could stop her, she was flipping backwards. Her wrist gave and I was afraid she had snapped her neck the way she landed. Eli and I rushed over to her and I saw how the bone was protruding slightly against her flesh.

Lane had landed in an awkward position and I knew we couldn't move her incase if she had a neck or back injury.

"Haley!" I instructed. "Grab some ice from the lounge down the hall. Reed, call an ambulance."

"Ad, what do I need to do? I should have stopped her. I can't - " Eli was blabbering and I touched his shoulder.

"Stop," I directed. "Check the circulation in her wrist gently. We can't move her much incase of a serious injury with her spinal cord."

"I don't know how to..." Eli moved aside and I checked her wrist, attempting to not move it at all. "Oh, gosh...Lane...She's so young..." Silence for a moment and then, "Addie. Her head."

I glanced up and saw a knot forming above her brow. Haley came running in and handed me several cubes of ice. I slipped the tee shirt over my leotard and wrapped the ice in it before pressing it to her wrist.

The rest of the events passed in a blur. When Lane was finally x-rayed, her neck and back did not suffer any major injuries. The knot in her head was the cause of her unconciousness and the wrist required surgery to reset the bone.

Haley was going to stay at the hospital until we went back to the beach house to tell Frank and Lucy. We decided that a phone call wasn't the best way to break the news. So Eli and I took the rental car back to the beach house.

Inside the car I was prepared for silence, but Eli quickly diminished that thought. "Addie, you were fantastic back there. I had no clue what to do. But, you - you took charge right away. I commend that, Ad."

"Five years of risky dancers builds experience," I mumbled.

"It doesn't matter, Addie. You were great," Eli managed. "Thank you."

I nodded. Eli pulled up in front of the house. "I will tell them. It was my fault. Is that alright? I don't want you to be at blame."

"Thank you," I replied.

When I reached the door, minutes after Eli had went inside, I could distinctly hear Maria's cries.

* * *

**A/N: The scene where Eli rescues her from the drunk guy is supposed to tie into where he pulls her nephew from her. I realize that it is a lot of information in one chapter, though. But, the next should be Addie's return to NYC, perhaps the introduction of Eliot. Reviews are welcome. :) -Mal**


	16. So I Thought

**All your twisted thoughts free flow**  
**To everlasting**  
**Show soul**  
**Kiss the stars with me**  
**And dread the wait for**  
**Stupid calls returning us to life**  
**We say to those who are in love**  
**It can't be true 'cause we're too young**  
**I know that's true because**  
**so long I was**  
**So in love with you**  
**So I thought**

**Flyleaf - So I Thought**

* * *

I tossed and turned for hours that evening, trying to forget the day's events. With a glance at the clock, I groaned. It was after midnight. A knock sounded at my bedroom door and part of me assumed it to be Eli because we were the only two at the house.

"Addie?" Haley's voice called softly and I realized they were back from the hospital.

The door peeked open and I rolled over to wave her in. She came to sit on the foot of the bed.

"How is she?" I asked, sitting up and pushing my tresses out of my face.

"Better. The surgery went well and she's in a cast. The knot on her head is an awful color and she's sore, but other than that, I guess she's doing good," Haley reported.

I nodded. "I wish we could have stopped her."

"She's Lane. Tenacity and determination are her key essentials," she pointed out. "Eli is really upset. I feel bad for him. It's hard seeing someone you really like injured."

I looked away and nodded, feeling the tears gather in my eyes. Of course Lane is everything that I'm not, but still. Lane and Eli? Today Eli and I had talked and laughed like we used to and it wasn't awkward or forced. It was natural and it felt right.

"You okay?" Haley questioned.

I rubbed my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tired."

"Understandable," she said, "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Two days later I made my decision and I was following through with it. I was going back to New York. Julia had called and needed some assitance with the start of spring shows and I was tired of being the glue that held everyone together in Florida. Louisa needed to stay in the hospital at least another week, so Frank and Lucy wouldn't be able to work on auditions and whatnot. It was pointless for me to stay.

It was also pointless for me to go back home and work for my dad's company when I had quit weeks before, but c'est la vie. I was tired of watching Eli spend his days with Lane; Maria whine to Craig about another hypochondriac problem; Haley run off to see Logan; Frank and Lucy walk along the beach; Eric and Tara be adorably cute; and Reed...Well, I'm not really sure where Reed was. Haley said she had seen him at the hospital a few times, though.

So, I made my announcement to Tara and Eric that morning at rehearsals. They were a little sad to see me leave; they had grown quite fond of me.

"So soon, Addie?" Tara asked with a frown. "You just got here!"

I shrugged. "I appreciate you taking the time to work with me. I can't do thirty two fuetes, but I feel more confident. I know that I can get up and perform without wiping out again. Thank you."

Eric nodded and gave me a bear hug, which I accepted. "We will come up for a show. Give us good seats, though."

I laughed. "Will do."

After I had said my good-bye's to the Harvilles, I entered the beach house to find Frank, Lucy, Craig and Mary in the den talking.

"Addie, where have you been?" Maria cried. "I was feeling ill and I couldn't find the Pepto!"

"It's in your - " I began.

"Oh, I did find it eventually!" she said with a sigh.

"Glad to hear it," I said. "Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, directing everyone present.

"Sure," Craig answered.

"I'm going home."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Julia needs some help starting the season up since Walt and Erin are gone," I explained.

"I thought you quit," Frank said. "You are employed for Great House, you know. This isn't a one time deal, Addie. We want you back and have been begging you to return for years. Craig finally convinced you and we're not letting you go."

I nodded. "I'm not needed for at least another month. I need to do something until rehearsals start officially. Helping out Julia will be short term, I promise."

Lucy and Frank knew I that I kept my word. Most of the time. But I did mean this. I wasn't going to stay at my dad's company and work for him when I had my career back. Dancing with Eli or not, I could dance again. I didn't have to teach and choreograph; I could dance myself and not though another person.

* * *

**A/N: I thought I should mention that the ballet Eli and Addie are performing isn't a large focus. It's there and it's happening, but I'm not going to go into great detail about it. Just keep in mind that it is supposed to be similar to how in _Hamlet _there is a play within a play. Reviews are welcome! -Mal**


	17. The Truth Hurts

**Eli's POV:**

* * *

Three days after Addie's departure, Lane is permitted to leave the hospital. Tara, Eric and Reed come over to the beach house for dinner. I eat dinner mindlessly, wishing that Addie had stayed with us until our departure. I miss the way a room lights up when she enters it.

Lane retired early and Haley was spending Logan's last night in Florida on the beach. Eric asked if I wanted to head over to the studio and work on a few techniques. On our walk over I begin to realize how I have been a complete idiot.

"Lane seems to be a good match for you, Eli," Eric pointed out. The moment he said that, I looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone can tell you are attracted to Lane," he replied. We ran across the street quickly before the car approaching enclosed on us.

"You think there's something going on betwen us?" I asked, trying to bring clarity to the situation.

Eric looked at me as if I was the dumbest man on the face of the Earth. "Her family talks about it constantly. Maria is enthused to send her sister-in-law off with a rich journalist."

I looked at him, utterly confused.

"You don't care for her at all?" Eric asked.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Not at all! Not in a romantic aspect!"

"Well, you certainly have put on a very good show lately," Eric commented.

I sighed. I have been the most thoughtless person. Not only did I treat Lane like crap, but Addie thought I had feelings for Lane! What have I done?

"I need to talk to Lane, don't I?"

"What do you think?" Eric countered.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" I asked Lane as I entered her room that evening.

She smiled softly. "Hey. I'm pretty good."

"Glad to hear it," I offered and sat down on the chair in the corner of the room. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure," she said and started to sit up.

"Oh, I won't be long. I need to clear this up, though." I took a deep breath. "Lane, I'm so sorry that I led you on. I had no right to treat you like that and then turn around and say it meant nothing. I am a jerk. I am aware."

Lane opened her mouth. "No, I know. I apologize and I can't believe how I made you think that I cared for you so deeply when I...don't."

I looked down at my hands and waited for her anger, but nothing came. When I looked up she was smiling softly. "I don't really care for being slighted, because you did lead me on. In your defense, you are very good looking and sweet, so I followed aimlessly. But, we can be friends. I think I found someone for me after all."

"What? Who?" I exclaimed.

She smiled meekly. "Reed."

I laughed. "Good luck, Lane."

I was free.

* * *

I returned to New York, feeling at ease with the Lane situation, but my heart was heavy with thoughts of Adelina Elliot. What were the chances that I would run into her any time before rehearsal began? She was spending most of her time at _Dance the Dream. _I decided that it was times like these that I needed my sister's guidance.

"Eli!" Natalie exclaimed when she threw open the door of her new apartment. "It's been too long! I haven't had a decent cup of coffee in weeks!"

I laughed and waved to Kyle writing furiously at the kitchen table, who looked up for just a second. He was an author, constantly writing ideas on napkins and scrap paper.

Natalie ushered me into the living room and I was overcome with memories of the past. Addie had lived here. It was a moment of realization that I had never even considered. Addie, a young girl, running through the halls; a crazy, teenage ballerina dancing in the living room; a broken, but oh, so beautiful adult, standing at the living room window looking over Central Park. I had intentionally crushed her broken heart even more, because I was angry. How selfish of me.

"Okay, so what's the deal?" Natalie asked. "You don't talk to me about your problems unless it is serious. What gives?"

"I am a jerk," I announced. "I. Am. A. Jerk. Probably the worst person in the entire state of New York."

Natalie nodded. "And that's saying something. What did you do to her?"

My eyes flashed to her. "Is it that obvious that I was set out to make Addie miserable?"

She bit her lip and tilted her head back and forth. "Um, yeah, I would say so."

"Crap," I muttered. "I walked all over her, ignored her - treated her as if she deserved to be miserable. I made sly comments about her. I was so angry with her and you were right, Nat! I had buried seven years of bitterness inside me." I tossed my arms up in the air. "I have loved no one else but her and I feel so terrible because I don't know how to tell her. Or if she will ever care. I tried to make myself indifferent to her, but not without noticing the way her eyes no longer have that light in them. I did that to her, Nat, I did that."

"So, when are you going to suck it up and tell her? She's young, single and talented," Natalie said and I realized that I had to move fast.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! -Mal**


	18. Moving Forward

"You can honestly tell me that nothing happened in Florida betwen the two of you?" Julia asked on the way to the studio. Today, was the last day of rehearsals before the performances started tomorrow evening and I was just needed to fix the small mistakes.

"Julia, I swear. We had a few chats here and there. He would knock me on my bottom and I would tell him he stinks at dancing. Nothing spectacular," I said and took a sip of my coffee.

She huffed and we walked up the steps to the entrance her heels clacking on the cement. "You really shouldn't drink so much of that crap, dear. It's not good for your teeth or your figure."

"I can still leap, okay?" I defended myself.

She glanced at me. "I didn't say anything about your leaps."

I smiled sheepishly. "Maria is afraid that I have gained too much weight and I can no longer leap."

"I've seen your leaps recently; they're still as good as ever," she said with a chuckle. "Oh, Walter called me the other day."

"How's Maryland?" I asked dryly.

"I guess he had not takers for the company," Julia answered. "He's going to have to cut back on his budget or we are going to go under."

"He brings in too many dancers and doesn't do enough to profit anything," I said and we headed down the corridor. The receptionist on our floor yelled from her seat.

"Addie! I need to talk to you!" I waved to Julia and headed towards her.

"Hi, Linda, how are you?"

"Great. I have a message for you from Eliot Williams. He has been trying to contact Craig, but the number given was incorrect. I guess he is one of your sponsors for the charity ballet event," Linda explained. "I told him you would be in today and he is supposed to come meet with you. And, world on the street is, he's gorgeous."

"Alright, thanks, Linda." I smiled at her and headed towards the theatre.

* * *

"Adelina, right?" I looked up from my phone and saw a man in a suit with dark, well trimmed hair and brown eyes. From his looks, I assumed he was the infamous Eliot Williams.

"It's Addie. You're Eliot?" I held at my hand and he shook it firmly.

"Guilty," he replied. "You've heard that my company is sponsoring you, correct?"

"Yes, but in all honesty, I know nothing about the sponsors or the ballet. I'm just the dancer," I said. "You need to contact Craig."

Eliot lowered himself into the theatre seat next to me. The dancers are on their lunch - not that most of them eat- so the theatre is empty. "Actually, let's just cut straight to the chase. I've been trying to get your number for years and have failed repeatedly. So, do you want to go out sometime?"

I laughed loudly. "That was smooth."

"Is that a yes?"

I am twenty five years old and have not had a serious relationship since I was nineteen. Where a relationship with Eliot Williams may never come into existence, I am allowed to date if I feel like it. So, why not? Have I heard from Eli?

"How about I give you my number and you can get back to me?" Eliot finally asked, sensing my hesitation.

I smiled. "That sounds great."

Eliot smiled back in a charming manner - the kind where you expect his hair to blow in the breeze and his teeth to give a special twinkle. It's also the kind that hypnotizes you because it makes you feel a little breathless and you forget everything wholesome and moral in the world. I watched after as he left the theatre. The ring of my phone brought me back to reality. It was a text from Maria.

_"Lane finally got her man!"_

My hand flew to cover my mouth and I felt the sobs build in my throat. I was definitely calling Eliot tonight. Eli Wentworth could have Lane. I was moving on, like I should have done seven years ago.


	19. The Cure for a Broken Heart

"So, I was walking along the cold and dirty streets of New York when I had this sudden idea: why not visit my best friend, Addie," the cheerful voice came through the line and I peeked one eye open.

"Kaite?" I squeaked.

"Were you sleeping?" She asked and then started to laugh.

"Most people are asleep at 7AM," I whispered, not trusting my voice to hold up.

"I thought New York was the city that never sleeps!" I heard the phone get bustled and a distant apology. "Anyway, are you still living at Kellynch?"

"No," I murmured. "Walt and Erin went to Maryland for awhile and rented out the apartment. I'm with Julia."

"That crazy lady? Does she still live a block from Kellynch?"

"Yeah," I replied and sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I'll be right over," she said and the line went silent.

Katie Smith was a twenty eight year old retired dancer, whom I had met when my mom had taken me to train in Virginia. Katie had retired at twenty, got married, and was a widow at twenty two. But she was always bubbly and optimistic. I admired that about her. How could someone who had suffered so much still be so happy, when I, who had lost little to nothing, was so bitter and miserable.

Within five minutes, my bedroom door was crashed open and Katie entered with her flaming red hair and two cups of coffee.

"Do you know that I adore you, Katie?" I asked and she held it out of my reach. "It's been over three years! Get over here and give me a giant, bear hug!"

I suffocated all of the air out of her lungs with my hug and she laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. I was missed."

Katie plopped down on my bed. "So, where do we begin? I did hear from the grapevine that you are seeing Mr. Eliot Williams. Hm, awkward, right?"

"Shut up," I replied with a smile. "A cousin twice removed is still eligible in my book."

"Really? Are you sure he just doesn't want to get in your daddy's pocketbook?" Katie asked and I bit my lip. "Okay, never mind, rough topic."

"No, it's fine. We've gone out a few times and he's a looker and a charmer, but he's not the one I'm going to marry. I gave up on that ship a long time ago."

"He's out here, probably a lit bit more closer than you think, too," Katie said with a raised brow. "I ran into Craig down at Great House when I popped into see Frank and Lucy yesterday."

I nodded and smiled, oblivious to where the conversation was going.

"He told me you were dancing with an Elisha Wentworth. That couldn't possibly be the unrequitted love?"

My eyes flashed to hers and I frowned. "It is the Eli, but there's no love in the equation, Katie."

"Sure," she replied.

"Nothing has happened, nor will anything happened," I replied.

"Wait until practices get really tough," Katie said. "All of that sexual tension..."

* * *

"Natalie!" The girl with the crazy auburn curls ran across the stage and gave me a hug. I had just entered the theatre as they were finishing up.

"I heard all of the horror stories of Florida."

I smiled gravely. Natalie was charismatic, but also the wise sister who held all of these wonderful tidbits of information inside. When you needed help she would permit you to have one of her intelligent pieces of wisdom. She drew people to her with her great personality, but I guess because I was lacking common sense, that's why I adored her so much.

"Do you want to go for lunch?" Natalie suddenly asked.

"Uh, sure, if you're not busy, " I answered.

Was it really weird if I was going out with my ex-fiancee's sister? It shouldn't be. Eli and I are over that. Okay, we are nowhere near being over it, but still.

Conversation was minimal on our walk to the restaurant, but soon we were chatting companionably.

"Did you hear about Lane? I couldn't believe it when Eli told me," she said. "I'm sort of happy about it, but then again I'm appalled."

I looked down at the menu and nodded. Do they have anything here to cure a broken heart? Gosh, I sound like a huge cliche.

Natalie continued, "Eli felt bad for leading her on, so he was shocked when Lane told him about Reed."

In a comical way, I wished that I had just taken a drink, so I could spew it out of my mouth in surprise. "What? Reed?"

"Lane is dating Reed," Natalie said slowly. "Ohh...you didn't know. Eli just treated you like crap and you assumed...Gotcha."

I curled my mouth. Eli was free.


	20. Breathe Today

**So many lies swirling,**  
**All around you,**  
**You're suffocating,**  
**The empty shape in you,**  
**Steals your breath,**  
**You're suffocating.**

**Flyleaf- Breathe Today**

* * *

Okay, so I guess it's not that big of a deal if Eli truly is available, because he hates me either way. He wants a bold, confident, outspoken women - not me. Which is why I am going to enjoy Eliot's company. By no means will he ever capture my heart the way Eli had, but I can have fun with someone for a change. And make Walter, Erin, and Julia happy.

Walter called recently. Our conversation went a little something like this:

_**"How's Maria? Still sick?"**_

_"She's fine._

_**"How's the dance? Oh, you can still dance, right?"**_

_"Yes, Dad, I can still dance."_

_**"Oh, okay. Julia told me you're seeing Eliot. Good man, that Eliot. He recently contacted me and asked if we could make amends. His wife passed over two years ago."**_

_"I'm sorry to hear that."_

_**"You and that Eli kid haven't made any promises that you can't keep during your trip away?"**_

_"Nope, you got rid of Eli, remember?"_

_**"How could I forget? Our family name is too important to tarnish. You would have been a homeless New Yorker if Julia and I hadn't persuaded you otherwise."**_

And that's about where I tuned him out and waited for him to hang up. I had always known that I had made a mistake about leaving Eli, but everything was beginning to fester inside of me. One day, I was sure that I would explode from keeping everything in for so long.

* * *

Eliot took me out for dinner and bought me a dozen roses for our "three week anniversary." I'm not one enjoys celebrating anniversaries like that. I find it quite petty, honestly. But I didn't complain; I let him take me wherever he wanted to go.

"Have you started working on the ballet yet?" Eliot asked after we had ordered. I was shocked to see how much wine he had already inhaled.

"No, we start in a few weeks. Craig's holding auditions now and is attempting to put all of the scenes together," I took a sip of my tea and watched him down another glass.

I was walking home solo. There was no way he was going to take me anywhere.

"Do you know that you are beautiful?" Eliot asked and reached for my hand.

"Haven't heard that in awhile, but thanks so much for boosting my confidence," I returned sarcastically.

He chuckled softly. "You're cute."

"I know," I said and drummed my fingers on the table.

Now, I like being called beautiful as much as the next girl, but when he said those words, it didn't feel heartfelt. It was just a means of conversation. Eliot was great, but I felt somewhat suffocated by him. It had been four weeks since I had first met him officially and he was constantly texting me or leaving me lengthy messages. It was annoying.

After dinner Eliot asked if I wanted to come home with him. I smiled, said I was exhausted from helping with the shows lately, and walked home. When he kissed me, I wanted to cry. It hurt physically for me to kiss him. Even though his lips tasted like alcohol, the thought that the only other person I had ever kissed was Eli, was so much worse. I had never even kissed Craig. We dated for a very short while, though and I didn't go around throwing myself at men.

Walking down the streets of Manhattan, I realized several things. Eliot Williams was slightly annoying and I was beginning to create a repellant towards him already; Eli Wentworth was by far the only man I ever wanted to kiss; and lastly, I hated flowers. So when I reached the apartment, I tossed the flowers in a garbage can in the lobby.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Maria's voice rang out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped into the lobby of Great House.

"Didn't you hear Lane stayed in Florida with Reed?" She asked, shuffling papers on the front desk.

I shook my head and leaned on the counter.

"Well, Lucy asked for me if I wanted to play receptionist until they hired someone else, which I hope is very soon, because I am starting to get carpal tunnel syndrome from all of this typing," Maria informed.

I nodded with a raised brow. Oh, Maria, hypochondria is so unbecoming on you. "Where's my partner?"

"Eli's already in Studio 4. At least, I think that's what studio he was going to," she half mumbled to herself. She looked back to me. "Just go look for him."

"You're a great receptionist," I said.

Maria smiled brightly. "Am I doing great?"

I blinked. "Yeah, Maria."

* * *

Studio 4 had been correct. Surprisingly. Eli and Craig were working on a piece and I waved as I entered. I felt so awkward waltzing in to dance, but I realized that it didn't matter what Eli thought about me. I was doing my job and Eli was supposed to be doing his job, too. If you could it a job. How many people just leave their jobs to temporarily dance in a ballet?

Craig stopped the music playing on the stereo. "Hey, Addie. Long time no see."

"I thought that I wasn't need," I said, pulling off my jacket and jeans to reveal my leotard and leggings.

Eli was looking at me oddly and I raised a brow and he turned to Craig quickly. "Do I have to wear tights?"

I bursted into laughter at his appalled expression.

Craig didn't smile, but instead nodded gravely. "This is true." He faced me. "Ready to learn your piece?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. I know I am posting rather quickly, but three of my classes keep getting cancelled throughout the past two weeks and the professors haven't assigned anything too stressful. I know if I don't finish the story soon, wonderful college life will take over again. **


	21. We Need Eachother

**Well, I don't know why it doesn't come easy  
But I know that we could be happy  
If we only learned to love**

**Sanctus Real - We Need Eachother**

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

"You're not serious, are you?" I asked Addie as she slid out into a full split.

"Watch me, Wentworth," she replied and I realized I had missed how she said my last name. "I can sit like this all afternoon."

Taking another sip of my water, I laid sprawled out on the cool studio floor. Addie seemed unaffected by the rehearsals, but then again, she was a dancer. What did I expect?

"Are you tired?" Her voice rang out and I turned to see her still sitting in a split.

"Can you please stop? I can feel your pain, Ad," I said. "And yes, I am exhausted. How do you keep going?"

She shrugged and I tried not to pay too close attention to anything about her body. Like the way her hands were so delicate; her arms completely graceful; her legs toned and thin, capable of extraordinary leaps. I closed my eyes and heard her move. When I looked at her again, she was in the same position as me.

"Can we work on the duet again?" She asked and jumped to her feet. Reaching out her hand, I grabbed it out and stood up slowly.

"Sore?" She asked sweetly.

"Not at all," I replied and made a funny face at her. Addie giggled, slipped off her pointe shoes, and moved to the stereo.

"Why'd you take off your shoes?"

"Most dancers prefer dancing barefoot," Addie explained and then she contemplated something. "I'm going to work on the solo piece and then the transition into the duet.

The music started and I watched her move across the floor lithely. Her gace effortless, natural and flowing. When she leaped into my arms and I caught her bringing her to the front of my body, I didn't continue. I held her to me tightly and her eyes widened.

"Do you realize that the ballet is very similar to -?"

"I'm aware, Eli," she replied abruptly. "You don't have to remind me."

"Okay," I said and loosened my grip slightly.

"None of it matters anyway," she said angrily and attempted to take a step back

I immediatley closed my mouth, not wanting anything I would later regret, to escape. "Fine."

The words that I had wanted to stay were not worth it. Addie didn't care about me at all. But then again, she never did, so why start now?


	22. Confusion Begins to Set In

Our awkwardness carried over the next two days, but rehearsals were becoming more filtrated with the other dancers' roles taking shape. No longer were we alone and consumed by small conversation or manifesting fights. I realized that I had probably jumped to conclusions too quickly about what Eli was meaning about the ballet, but I didn't know how to take him. He was constantly jumping from one extreme to another.

And maybe what had irked me the most was how tightly he had held me to him. That's what had mostly triggered my angry response. In Florida, Eli had played hopscotch with my emotions and I was all jumbled up inside, trying to figure out what he meant and what he didn't.

Two days after the little feud, I was running down the street in a massive downpour. Monsoon winds and rain. I ducked into the cafe I was supposed to meet Eliot for lunch at, drenched and dripping with water. I rang my hair out in the waiting room and heard his voice.

"Addie?" Eli questioned.

I spun around and he was coming towards me. "Did you run here?"

I laughed. "Yeah, Julia lives fairly close and I didn't see the point in taking a cab, so I attempted to dodge the raindrops."

"You did a good job," he replied and his smile crinkled his pretty blue eyes.

"I know, right?" I smiled softly and he reached out and took my elbows in his hands.

"I wanted to apologize about what I said Monday - we really haven't had the time to talk," he said with sincerity. "I didn't mean it how it sounded and I don't want you to think I was trying to make you angry with me on purpose. It was done...because I'm Eli, I guess."

His eyes were completely truthful, no trace of anything held back. I patted his chest. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't take everything out of context." Eli backed away with a nod.

"Are you meeting someone?" I asked as I looked around for someone he could possibly ne meeting with.

"Natalie wanted to grab a drink," Eli said.

I nodded and then I felt an arm slip around my shoulders. "Hello, sweetheart."

I looked to my right and saw Eliot in his suit, looking at Eli curiously. "Who is this, Addie?"

"This is Eli Wentworth, my dance partner," I said and bit my lip. "Um, uh, Eli this is Eliot."

"Her boyfriend," Eliot added and I stiffened at his words. "Right, Addie?"

Nodding nonchalantly, I felt Eli's eyes boring into me as I stared at the ground. This was so hard. And if I didn't care for Eli, why did it affect me so much?

"Nice meeting you. See you later, Ad," Eli said stiffly and walked away in quick strides.

I clamped down on my mouth, attempting to not say anything to Eliot. He was _not_ my boyfriend.

* * *

**Kggirl21: I actually think that Persuasion is on growing me. While I've been writing this I've begin to notice that I prefer this to P&P, because P&P has gotten stale. All the fanfics are the same for the most part, but there are a few that I do really like. Honestly, while re-reading Persuasion, I've noticed that she gives more depth to the characters. Maybe that's just my opinion, but I'm beginning to like Persuasion the best. :)**


	23. Realization

So, I was kicked out of Julia's apartment. I went willingly, but I also think that I was also thrown out. Walter and Erin decided they wanted to see the ballet and came for the weekend, which meant I was homeless. I planned to stay with Craig and Maria, but Natalie was with me when I was attempting to talk Maria into letting me crash on her couch.

"Maria, it's just for two nights," I reasoned.

_"Sometimes Craig snores and I have to sleep on the couch."_

Natalie was busy waving her hands up and down during the conversation, pointing to herself. Finally I was tired of trying to convince that Maria would survive two nights with a snoring Craig and hung up.

"Thank you," Natalie piped up. "You can stay with Kyle and me. We have plenty of room. Plus, it was your apartment first."

"Are you sure? I mean, it wouldn't be awkward, would it?"

"Why would it be awkward?" Natalie asked with a quirked brow.

I ran my eyes over innocent features looking for some slipped emotion, but saw none. "I guess. If it's okay with you, I mean."

"It's great," she said and we ducked into a shop. Tonight we were having a dinner party at Great House for the charity ballet before the premier tomorrow night. Natalie had persuaded me into going shopping for a dress to wear to the dinner. I finally caved because I realized that I truly had nothing to wear, unless jeans and Converse were permitted.

We were searching through the racks of dresses when Natalie's phone began to ring. I heard a booming voice greet her across the line and I smiled thinking of Eric and Tara. Moving to the other side of the store, I discovered a midnight blue dress with one strap and short, swirly material. It was seemingly modest, but also mature and somewhat revealing.

"Addie, that dress is perfect for you!" Natalie exclaimed with a red dress over her arm. "Sorry, that was Eric, he said their flight was a little delayed."

"You know Eric?"

Natalie nodded, her brows furrowed in deep thought. "Didn't Eli tell you? When I got injured a couple years ago, Eric worked with me. Eli mentioned Eric to Craig, because of Eric's degree in physical therapy."

I nodded, looking anywhere but Natalie's face. She looked at me weird, but said nothing more about the matter. "What do you think of my dress? I love red!"

I smiled sullenly. Did it really mean anything or was I just wishing that Eli had done it out of love?

* * *

I walked into Great House with Eliot hanging all over me. He was really starting to bug me. We went to speak with Walter and Erin, and Erin began to hang all over Eliot, which allowed me to escape momentarily. I found Natalie with Haley, Eric, Tara, and Reed.

Natalie whistled and Eric gave me a hug, before passing me on to Tara. Haley elbowed me. "Did you see Louisa?"

She pointed in a direction and I saw her talking to Eli with a hot pink dress and zebra heels. She was wobbling with every step and Reed rolled his eyes at her.

"Hi Reed. How are you?" I asked and he smiled.

"Great. Louisa keeps me busy. She's a big talker," Reed said and took a sip of punch.

"I would imagine," Haley muttered.

I laughed and began a conversation with Eric and Tara. We were discussing the ballet, when Eric boomed over top of Tara's voice. "Well, isn't that the lead, right there?"

Eli chuckled and I felt him come up behind me and place his large hands on my shoulders. "Nope, I can't take the credit away from Addie," he said. I turned my head to look at him and he was looking down at me, his blue eyes intense.

"Have you attempted to dance with tights yet?" Tara asked and I began to laugh, and I felt Eli step closer to me, his hands still on my shoulders.

"He did attempt it, but I got him the wrong size, so he was a little uncomfortable," I said and Eric laughed loudly.

"Perhaps Addie was doing it intentionally," Tara clarified and I giggled, before stealing a glance at the man behind me.

"Eh, I've done enough to Eli over the years," I said and Eric looked blatantly at Eli.

Maria walked over to me with her hand on her head. "Addie, tell Craig to turn down the music. It's giving me a headache!"

Haley scoffed, and then cleared her throat. "Come on, Maria. Let's go talk to Craig."

"Addie! Where have you been?" Eliot asked and glared at Eli, who immediatley released me.

He grabbed my arm and let him drag me to the dinner table. Craig waved to me and moved to the front of the room, explaining the ballet and the charity event. Across from me, Eli sat down with Natalie and Eric. To my left, Haley sat down and told me she was leaving for Florence in a week. Logan and her had decided to keep their relationship going and that maybe some time together would strengthen it.

Everytime my right hand was free, Eliot would pick it up and kiss it. I wanted to scream loudly. I felt so suffocated when he was around. Craig was telling a story to the table and Eliot leaned his head on my shoulder. Natalie looked over at us and snorted, before covering her mouth with her napkin. Eliot kissed my neck and Eli slammed down his drink and walked out of the room. Perhaps no one else noticed but me, because his emotions were well controlled, but I knew Eli and he was mad. Probably furious.

That's when the bolts started clicking in my head and I knew that Eli still loved me. And I still loved him, so everything was going to work out. I kindly pushed Eliot away and told him I needed to use the restroom. Eli was pacing back and forth at the end of the hallway by Studio 4, where we had spent many days together, bickering and laughing; fighting and talking. He spotted me and paused.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he began to walk past me towards the exit at the other end of the hall.

"I'm great, just terrific, Addie," he snapped and I jumped in front of him to stop him.

"You can't leave," I said, "This is a dinner for the ballet _you _wanted to be in."

Eli closed his eyes and then started to move around me, but I once again blocked his path. I didn't even know why I was trying to stop him. Should I just say 'I love you?' What if he really didn't love me back?

"Addie, I want to leave," he commanded. "Do you think I enjoy watching Eliot hang all over you? It's digusting and I can't take it."

"Are you jealous?" I asked softly and he rolled his eyes.

"Jealous? Of that? He isn't even a human being - I don't know what you call people like him," he said angrily.

"Oh, because you're one to talk, Eli," I argued. "I've put up with you for months. I've dealt with you and all your devices to treat me like I'm dirt!"

Eli looked down at me sharply. "Addie, you were the one who ended our engagement! You! I loved you and you took Julia's word over mine. And you are still doing it, today. You're picking the rich boy Daddy deemed worthy. He's a jerk!"

"You must be familiar with the qualifications of a jerk," I snapped and he grabbed my chin tightly in his hands. I cried out and he looked me square in the eye.

"You ended it, Addie," he said darkly. "I tried to persuade you to stay with me, but you chose security over love."

I tried to pull away and he took my shoulder in his arm and I frowned. "Let me go," I said, my voice tight and strict.

"After tomorrow night, I will make sure that I am out of your life for good," Eli said and released me, walking around me and towards the door.

"You were the one who waltzed back into my life, Eli," I argued. "If you didn't want anything to do with me, why did you want to dance?"

Eli turned back to me and then Eliot's voice rang out. "Are you leaving, Eli?"

"Yes," he replied tersely, "I'm leaving."

I watched his form exit the building into the dark night and I walked up to Eliot. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No," I said simply. That was the last place on Earth I wanted to be. Eliot touched my face and moved to kiss my forehead.

"I love you, Addie," he said and moved to kiss my lips. I held him away.

"What?" I squeaked.

"I love you," he repeated and I scurried out of his reach.

"No, I'm sorry," I said, "I can't do this. I've been so stupid. I have no feelings for you, Eliot."

He grabbed my arm and I jerked away. "No, don't say that, Addie. I know that you love me."

"Love takes time," I snapped. "It doesn't happen in a month. And, I definitley don't love you. Not now, not ever. Goodbye."

* * *

"Are you aware that Eliot was making out with a ditz outside of his apartment complex last night?" Natalie asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Nope," I said, "but I'm glad to hear it."

"Well, word on the street is that it's been going on for months," she said and I shrugged.

"So, I was played on," I accepted. "Eliot meant nothing to me."

"Good," Natalie replied, "Because that's how he obviously felt about you."

"I guess I am an idiot for listening to Julia and Walter," I realized and Natalie nodded.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"Addie, do what you want. They can't tell you how to live your life."


	24. Need You Now

My morning was filled with phone calls. All from those who try my patience. Although Maria tries my patience greatly, I know that I have to take pity on her. She's my baby sister and she has issues. Big, neverending issues, but that's beside the point.

Phone call number one was from Julia.

_"Addie, I can't believe you ran off with Eli last night. How do you think that made you two look?" _

"First off, I hope we looked scandalous. Secondly, nothing happened, because Eli left at least ten minutes before me and I am assuming he went home. I went back to Natalie's and slept my night away," I proved.

A sigh came across the line._ "Addie, dear, please listen to me. Eli is no good. Eliot is one of the best men out there."_

"To Eli's defense, I think that he is the most aultristic, brave, and amazing man I know and I should have never let him go," I replied, my tone cool and collected. "Eliot means nothing to me and I obviously meant nothing to him, because he was sucking some girl's face off last night after I dumped him."

_"What about marriage?" _Julia asked exasperated.

"If I ever get married, it will be to Eli Wentworth. I can promise you that," I returned. "Good bye, Julia."

It was painful to hurt Julia, but Natalie was right. This was my life. I had lost Eli once and no matter how ridiculous things have been recently, I was not losing him again.

Just barely after I hung up with Julia, Walter called.

_"Addie, I have terrific news."_

"Oh, really?"

_"Eliot spoke with me during my morning walk and asked permission to marry you. Of course, I agreed."_

His words shot right through me. "Did you ever consider that I don't like Eliot? That perhaps I cannot stand him and I think he's absolutely disgusting?"

This was the new Adelina Elliot. I'm through taking people's crap.

_"What? Eliot makes good money and he's a decent man. Plus, he's apart of the family!" _Walter's voice was angry and booming.

"I'm not marrying him, Dad. That's all I have to say," I said with determination and force.

I heard him sputtering on the other line before I ended the call. And then the phone rang again; it was my darling sister.

_"Addie, is there something going on between Eli and you?" _

My breath caught and I bit my lip. "Why would you ask that?"

_"Well, when I was sitting with Julia she mentioned something about you and Eli almost getting married seven years ago."_

"Is that all she said?" I closed my eyes for the longest time, waiting for her answer.

_"She just said he was scum and a few other things I won't mention. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"You were a senior, getting ready to go off to college; I wasn't going to inform you of my problems," I replied. "I was traveling with the company and whatnot. Life was busy."

_"I understand that. But you never said a thing to me when I was trying to set up Lane and Eli. I would have scratched out someone's eyeballs if the tables were turned."_

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter, okay?" And it didn't matter, because at the moment I had to find out how to confess my undying love to Eli, as cliche as that sounded.

* * *

In four hours Eli would be out of my life like he had promised. I didn't have many alternatives; the only thing I could do was to tell him the truth. But when I met him outside of Great House, I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Addie," he said tersely.

"Eli," I replied in the same manner.

We glared at eachother for a moment before I mounted the stairs and heard him follow behind. Craig informed us to arrive over an hour before the event, to warm up and fix last minute problems with the ballet. I had this feeling that the ballet would look terrible, because neither one of us were willing to look sultry and sensual.

Lucy dragged me into the dressing room and the craziness began. Girls were shrieking and running back and forth. Part of me realized that I had missed this, but another part of me had not. I stepped out into the wings of the stage and Eli approached me. The moment I saw his face I couldn't help but laugh. He glared at me. It turned out that he didn't have to wear tights after all. Craig had made a slight adjustment to make the ballet more modern.

"This evening better be over soon," he snapped and I took the words to heart. When it was over, Eli would be gone.

The music began and I took my cue to enter from stage right. The moment I boureed onto stage, I realized that this was what I had been missing for nearly seven years. I had missed it so much and I was glad to be back. As the ballet scenes shifted and the story unfolded, my entire past with Eli was relived in this context. Because of that, I felt that I could portray my part perfectly.

When the ballet was finally drawing to a close, Eli and I were the only ones on stage. It was the scene where they were back together and as the music came to a close, Eli kissed me just as the curtains closed. We were tossed into every direction for our bows and when I finally escaped off stage, I ran to the men's dressing room and pounded on the door.

It peaked open. "Addie, what are you doing?" Dmitri asked, appalled.

"Where's Eli?" I accused.

"He left," Dmitri said and closed the door.

"Crap!" I exclaimed and Natalie came up from behind me. "Come on, Addie! Let's go celebrate!"

"Where's Eli?" I asked again.

"He texted me and said he was going home," Natalie said. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," I replied and suddenly felt so small and vulnerable. I _needed_ to talk to Eli.

* * *

**A/N: I picture the ballet modernized, sort of how the ending of **_**Center Stage **_**is. Not exactly along the story lines as the ending piece in that movie, but just how some scenes involve a modern adaptation of life. **


	25. I Don't Want to Say Goodbye

My idea of a celebration had been to go home and cry myself to sleep, which I did fantastically having seven years of practice. I awoke the next morning to loud laughter and conversation in Natalie's living room. I slowly stood got out of bed, slightly sore from the performance and stumbled down the hallway.

"Oh, look who decided to wake up!" Eric cheered.

I groaned and went to curl up on the right side of the couch. I smelled coffee and then the seat next to me shifted. "Here you go," Eli's voice sounded. My eyes flew open and I peered up at him. "You look good; did you party last night?"

My eyes searched his, wondering why he was here. I thought he had decided to never see me again. "No, I went straight to bed," I grumbled.

"Do you want the coffee?" Eli asked and I reached for it, nodding.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I realized everyone was watching our encounter and I took a sip. "So, both of you did a great job last night. Craig said over five thousand dollars was raised, even though some man decided to no longer sponor the event."

I choked a little at the news and Eli looked at me concerned. "Who? Eliot Williams?" I asked.

"That's what his name was!" Tara exclaimed. "I told you it started with an 'E!'" She smacked Eric's arm and he made a shrugging gesture with his mouth.

"It was Addie's fault," Kyle informed from his spot on the floor. "She doesn't like two-timing men."

"He cheated on you?" Eli questioned.

I scoffed. "Yeah, while he declared his deep love for me and asked my dad if he could propose to me."

"You sure do know how to pick 'em," Eric pointed out and I stole a glance at Eli.

"I lucked out once," I replied softly and the tension in the room settled around Eli and me. He sensed the change and asked anyone if they wanted anything from the kitchen. After he left, Eric and Tara started in about Reed.

"I just can't believe he is with Lane," Eric complained.

"To each their own," Natalie commented.

"But it's been barely a year," Eric insisted. "You can't tell me that he's over _her_ already."

"Perhaps he is," I interrupted. "I think that it is a man's nature to forget things easier and move on."

"Are you insisting that men don't love deeply?" Eric asked, leaning forward, ready to debate this.

"No, not at all," I defended. "I think men can love equally as women, but I find that men are able to overcome loss easier. Women hold onto love and never let go."

Our debate continued as Natalie and Tara left to start breakfast, sensing this would be awhile. Eli sat down beside the coffee table with a notepad and was scribbling something. Kyle asked what he was doing and he replied, "I had a phone call about the performance last night. Journalism stuff."

I watched him momentarily before Eric started up again. "Why don't we just let it go here. I don't think we'll ever agree on anything."

I shook his hand playfully with a smile. "Alright. Topic dropped."

"You are a great girl, Addie. Somebody would be lucky to get you," Eric said and I nodded, casting my eyes towards my hands. I would be lucky if I could just tell Eli how I feel.

* * *

While breakfast was being prepared, I went to my room to get my belongings packed up to return to Julia's. Then, I decided to get out of my pajama's and become halfway decent. Walking around my old bedroom, I tried to put thoughts together. Should I tell him? What if he denies me?

"Addie!" Natalie shouted from the kitchen and I exited my room, padding down the hall. Eli was by the door, slipping his jacket on.

"You're leaving?"

Eli turned to me and our eyes locked before he nodded. "Yes, I'm leaving."

He didn't elaborate, but stood planted to the floor. At the moment, I wanted to march up to him and kiss him square on the mouth and tell him that I loved him, but my mind was completely jumbled. Eli moved into the kitchen momentarily and I heard him saying his good-bye's. Sitting on the couch, I waited for it to end. The apartment door opened and he walked into the hall.

I closed my eyes and waited for the door to shut, but it didn't. Instead I heard foosteps approaching me and Eli was suddenly kneeling down in front of me. My tongue felt glued to the roof of my mouth and I couldn't speak. He gently took my hand and opened it, laying a worn out ring box in my hand. Without a word, he stood and left the apartment, the door slamming shut.

I flung the lid open and saw nothing except a worn and folded piece of paper addressed to A.E. Opening it quickly, I read the contents.

_Addie,_

_For years, I have kept quiet, pretending that you mean nothing to me. I can't do this anymore. I am half-hope, half-agony, right now. I realize that I have walked all over you, treating as if you were so meaningless to me. I have acted indifferent to you and played with your emotions. But, tell me that I'm not too late, Addie. _

_I will admit that I eavesdropped on you conversation with Eric, but how could you think that? How could you think that I would move on so quickly? My heart is yours, today, as much as it was seven years ago. There has been no other woman to consume my thoughts as you have. The Harvilles, the ballet - it was all for you, Addie. I have always loved you and I love you more today than I did seven years ago._

_-Eli_

_P.S. If you want the ring, you know where to find me._


	26. Yours to Hold

_If you want the ring, you know where to find me. _

For a moment I sat staring at the letter, trying to absorb the words into my heart and exmaine them closely. I had no clue where to find him! I didn't know where he lived or anything. Great House was closed on Sundays, so I knew he wasn't there. When my limbs finally regained movement, I jumped up and jammed my feet in my shoes by the door.

"I'll be right back!" I yelled before swinging the door closed and sprinting down the hall and the stairs.

Halting to a stop outside of the building, I looked both directions, praying for a sign. I stomped my foot petulantly. Why couldn't he have just told me he loved me in person and waited for my response? This was torture; I had no clue where to go. I huffed and took off towards the right.

The box was clenched in my fist tightly, wishing that Eli had been a slight more kind towards my already messed up heart. I felt hideous running down the street in torn jeans, a ratty sweatshirt and my nearly dead chucks, but knew that once I reached Eli, nothing would matter.

"Addie! Addie!" I heard from behind. I skidded to a stop and spun around to find Katie.

"Hey, I have to go -" I started to say.

"Eliot was messing with you," she announced.

"I know," I stated abruptly. "I really have to go. I'll call you later."

Katie raised a brow, waved to me, and walked across the street. I darted back down the sidewalk, not really having an idea where I was going, just knowing that I had to find him. The sooner the better, too.

If I was a twenty seven year old man that was madly in love with a ridiculous woman and wanted to marry her, where would I go? Walking down through Central park - I had given up on running - I tried to discover the mysterious location. I had already ruled out many places, but knew there were so many more that I hadn't even considered.

That was when I saw him; sitting solemnly on the edge of the fountain, head in his hands. Then I remembered that this was so fitting. It was full circle for us. I didn't run up to him, but approached him slowly, cautiously taking a seat beside him. Eli bustled, glanced at me and his color faded in his face.

"Hey," Eli murmured.

"Well, I have ran all over New York trying to think of some place that you would be, but found it impossible. I would love to have on a beautiful dress and look amazing, but you get me like this. I know there are a thousand things that I could tell you, many too gooey for me to even be considering, but can I have my ring?"

Eli's eyes flashed and before I knew it, his hands were on my face, lips probing mine. It was nothing like the kiss on stage; it held the memories of the past, who we both had become in seven years, and what we were going to be in the future. I slipped my hands into his curls, bypassing the scruff collecting on his jaw. Then, he started laughing.

I pulled away. "What?"

"I love you," he said and kissed me again, this time deeper and with more meaning. "I love you and I'm sorry. I've been a jerk."

"I know," I said and he rolled his eyes. "But, in your defense, I dumped you." I paused and took a deep breath. "I love you. I've never stopped loving you." I held out my left hand. "Can I have my ring now?"

"Are you going to actually marry me? Or, are you going to go through with the engagement, but make a little progress and leave me at the altar instead?" Eli asked while digging through his pocket.

"I'm in for the long haul; love, marriage, babies, grandchildren, some more love, and so on," I replied and he took my hand into his, sliding the gold band onto my finger.

His beautiful smile appeared and he wrapped his arms around me. "Glad to hear it, because that's what I had in mind, too."

* * *

**Eli's POV**

I watched Addie's sleeping form as I played with the ends of her brown tresses. After I slipped the ring that should have been on her finger seven years ago, I took her home with me, where we talked for hours. Memories that were beautiful, bitter, hurtful and amazing passed between us. But, because I am a gentleman, I didn't do anything dishonorable, nor do I plan to until we are married.

Addie shifted and burried her face deeper in my chest. "Eli," she murmued.

I slipped my arm around her tighter and she sighed. "I love you."

"I'm glad," I replied. And, it's true. I don't think I have ever felt such happiness in my life. What passed between us seven years ago, those memories are sacred and irreplaceable. But now, I know that nothing will come between us and the best is still to come. I'm sure there will be many troublesome times in our life together, but I don't doubt that we will make it.

Addie propped herself up to look down at me. "When's the wedding?"

"Are you free Saturday?" I asked her and she bit her lip.

"I have to check my schedule, but I think I can fit you in," she said and moved to capture my lips. "Seriously, though."

"I am being serious, Addie," I stated and she nodded.

"Saturday it is," Addie declared before kissing me again.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter! Thanks for reading and the reviews! -Mal**


	27. Finally

I really did want to get married that Saturday. We had decided that even though we had been apart for seven years, neither one of us had altered completely. For so long, Eli and I had lived in the past, so we weren't even really growing up and moving on. Yes, we were different people who suffered unique experiences and were shaped in a new way now, but Eli was still Eli, and I was still Addie.

We decided to postpone the wedding for two weeks after Natalie was upset that we hadn't included her. Then we realized Eli's parents would want to come. And Maria and Craig. And Frank and Lucy. So, we were bombarded with thousands of questions, many that couldn't really be answered either. We didn't have technical reasons or proper excuses, but that's how love is. It's inconvenient and organic. It's a completely raw substance that cannot be planned; it just happens.

Julia was a bit peeved at me; I couldn't blame her either. For years I had placed her opinion above everyone else's and then all of a sudden, I shoot her down, because I decided to grow up. When I brought Eli with me to tell her we were getting married, we had to stay in the hallway and tell her - she wouldn't even let us in the apartment. But, things were slowly getting better. She finally let me clean all of my junk out of her place.

Walter and Erin pretty much disowned me, but I didn't care. I was happy. In seven years, I was finally extraordinarily happy. I felt wholesome with Eli. Seven years was a long time to be without the person that you loved more than anything else in the world and I wasn't going to allow anything else come between us. Ever.

Lane called us and congratulated us, but said she was staying in Florida with Reed. Obviously she had gotten a position in the theatre department with him. Eric and Tara were ecstatic, wished us the best, but were busy with a new ballet, so couldn't come up for the wedding. Haley was planning to move to Florence with Logan, because he was hired at an advertising agency. They were considering getting married next August.

* * *

"You're really not going to wear a wedding dress, tomorrow?" Eli asked me as I started unpacking the last box of clothes.

"Nope," I replied, tossing each item on the bed so I could hang it up later.

"I thought you were just kidding so I could be surprised," Eli said and kicked a box out of the doorway to the bedroom.

"I was being serious." I emptied the remainder of the clothes onto the bed and jumped on top of them. "What's the point of buying an expensive dress for ten people? We get married, we have a reception, we go on our honeymoon. End of story."

Eli leaned over me, his hands on both sides of my head supporting his weight. "Is that all we're doing?"

His lips moved to capture mine and I pushed him away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, after the reception and before the honeymoon is over," Eli said and kissed my jaw softly.

"Oh," I said and kissed his nose. "We might be able to fit that in."

He bit my ear. "I'm sure we will have plenty of time."

* * *

Maria sprayed the hairspray, while Natalie tried to hold me down. "I hate hairspray!"

"We know!" they said in unison.

Lucy moved into touch up my mascara as the other troops backed down with the weapons. I really did hate all of this crap, but all that mattered was in less than ten minutes I would be married. Finally. After bickering with my little sister about my dress and the fact that I refused to wear white, I finally made it into the hallway.

I actually lied about the number of people coming. It was more than ten. It was a little unexpected, but Eli knows people; I know people. Our story kind of got passed around; old friends showed up and whatnot. So, needless to say the church was fairly packed. Walter and Erin didn't come, but it was okay. Eli was all that mattered.

I was a little overly excited throughout the whole ceremony, but I could have died of happiness when the pastor said, "Now, for the first time, I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Elisha Wentworth."

Finally.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Wake up," Addie whispered in Eli's ear. He shifted slightly, but didn't fully wake. "Eli," Addie said louder this time. "You have an interview."

Eli mumbled something and reached for his wife's waist, bringing her closer to him. His eyes flickered open and he felt Addie's small hands tracing circles across his chest.

"You need to get up," she whispered in his ear. He turned his head to meet her lips and she kissed him back softly before pulling away. "You have thirty minutes to make it to your meeting."

"I'm just going to wear my pajama's," Eli murmured.

"How unprofessional," she said before standing up and grabbing a sweatshirt from the closet.

Addie threw it at him and he groaned. "I'm going back to bed when I get home."

"Fine, fine," Addie said as she laid back down in bed. Eli slowly extricated himself from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

The phone beside her began to ring and she reached for it. "Hello?"

"Where's my lovely brother at?" Natalie asked.

"He's coming. Slowly, but surely." Addie said and Eli made a face at her as he exited the bathroom.

"You know how us prima ballerinas get," she replied.

"I know, extremely moody."

Great House had hired Natalie as their lead, when Addie had quit unexpectedly, claiming she had other obligations. Eli was a little unaware of Addie's plans, but she had a feeling that within the course of the day, her secret would be revealed.

* * *

"Addie!" Eli's voice boomed through the house. She refused to move, but waited in fear as she heard him stomping from room to room. When their bedroom swooshed open, Addie peeked out from under the pillow.

"Can I help you?" She squeaked out.

"Don't think you can connive your way out of this," Eli snapped. "You quit your job?"

"Um, kind of," Addie managed, sitting up in bed as Eli launched his shoes at the wall.

"And you didn't tell me?" Eli growled. "You're my wife! What were you thinking?"

"That I was being very wonderful for surprising you," Addie said sweetly.

Eli moved to the bed and plopped down. "Yes, you're extremely wonderful, Ad."

Addie laid her head on his chest. "If you knew why I quit, you would be in undeniable bliss."

He sighed. "Did a little ballerina make fun of your age?"

"I'm not that old, gramps," Addie said before propping herself up to look down at him.

"Neither am I," Eli defended. "Continue, Miss Liar."

"Well," Addie said before kissing him deeply.

Eli pushed her away. "Nope, you're not getting yourself out of this."

She rolled her eyes and reached for his hand, bringing it lay on her stomach. Eli's eyes automatically lit up.

"I had my reasons for quitting," Addie whispered before Eli took her face in his hands, kissing her repeatedly.

"When did you -?"

Addie smiled sheepishly. "Two months ago."

"Crap," Eli said. "You waited this long?"

"Surprises are so much better." Addie laid her head on his chest. "I don't want to dance any more. Maybe I will write ballets in the future, or something. I don't know, yet."

"You could always teach dance again," Eli said gently running his hand over her belly.

"No, not happening," Addie said immediatley.

"Okay, okay," Eli agreed. He kissed her forehead. "So, I'm going to be a dad?"

"It seems to be that way. You think you can handle it?"

"I'm more worried about you," Eli stated before he got a light smack in the stomach.

"Pfffft. You think too highly of yourself."

"Nah," Eli denied before holding Addie tighter to him. "So, we're having a baby?"

"Again, yes."

Eli nodded. "This is a little crazy."

"Our entire lives are crazy," Addie pointed out.

"But, I wouldn't change anything," Eli decided.

"Me either. I love you," Addie said and kissed him.

"I guess I love you, too." Eli said as Addie hit him again. He smiled against her lips. "I love you much more than you will ever know."

* * *

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading! -Mal**


End file.
